Mundos distintos, un mismo amor
by MikoChanXxX
Summary: Sakura ha vivido en Tokio, pero que sucede cuando se traslada a una dimensión distinta ¿En donde es una princesa y jinchuriki? ¿Y que además está comprometida con Itachi? ¿Y si ella ama a Sasuke?
1. Un cambio radical

¡Hola! Bueno aquí ando con una nueva historia jeje la quería subir desde hace tiempo y apenas se dio la oportunidad :P Lamento que el comienzo sea un poco aguado xDD pero pronto mejorara jajaja o al menos eso creo . xD

Titulo: Mundos Distintos, Un mismo amor.

Autor: MikoChanXxX

Clasificación: Apto para todo el publico

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, ni uno de sus personajes (T.T) jaja.

Genero: Romance/Adventure

Resumen:Sakura y Hinata son 2 hermanas que han vivido comodamente en su mundo, ¿Pero y si por un accidente llegaran a otra dimensión llena de ninjas? ¿Una dimensión a la que en verdad pertenecen? Con el tiempo descubriran cosas de su pasado que cambiaran totalmente su futuro, sobre todo cuando conocen a Sasuke y Naruto.

Otras publicaciones: En mi foro de web gratis, fanfic. y aqui xD

Advertencias: Ninguna por el momento

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mundos distintos. Un mismo amor"

Hay veces en que crees que la vida no tiene sus propios cuentos, sus propias historias de amor, sus propias ilusiones y aun más importante...sus otros mundos.

No me siento mal, no tengo energía  
cómo llegué hasta acá?  
no presiento más, no tengo armonía  
no percibo si no estás  
no comprendo qué me falta todavía  
no sé si pueda esperar  
sólo me queda una triste melodía  
y no la quiero cantar.

Konoha era la mejor universidad en la que los médicos pudieran estudiar, nadie desaprovechaba el tiempo al estar allí.

-¡Vamos Hinata-chan! Acelera el paso, la clase de hoy comienza con la doctora Tsunade y ya la conoces, se pone gruñona por todo-

No hay dolor que duela más que el dolor del alma  
no se aleja así nomás  
cosas lo hacen aliviar, pero no lo calman a quién queréis engañar?  
y así son las cosas, así es esta vida  
no me quiero conformar  
vos tendrás tu forma, yo tengo la mía solo aprendo a lastimar  
y así no es, así no es  
así no es, así no es  
y así no es, así no es  
así no es, así no es.

Sakura Haruno era considerada como una chica normal universitaria de 21 años, era hermosa y un tanto casi popular, cabello rosado y largo hasta su cintura, ojos verdes jades llenos siempre de alegría y de felicidad, delgada, su piel nívea y suave como terciopelo. Sus personalidad era bipolar, cambiaba de humor drásticamente, era alegre pero cuando se enfurecía causaba cierto temor, era fuerte, incluso algunos de sus amigos cercanos podrían jurar que tenia una fuerza de mas de 12 ahombres juntos. Un prodigio escolar, tan solo cursaba la escuela y podría ser considerada como una de las doctoras más prometedoras del moderno Japón. Leía libros casi sin parar, e increíblemente no por eso se negaba de las fiestas con los amigos. Todo un genio.

Pero como toda genio también tenia un pasado muy triste, cualquiera que la viera pensaría que su vida era perfecta, un lecho de rosas al cien por ciento, pero no era así. Sus padres habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico cuando ella contaba con 8 años, estuvo a punto de ser enviada a un orfanato pero no fue así ya que sus vecinos obtuvieron la tutela.

_13 años atrás..._

_Apenas era una niña pequeña, regresaba con sus padres desde la ciudad de Kioto después de pasar unas lindas vacaciones paseando por la ciudad. Así eran todas sus navidades, no le importaba el árbol de navidad, ni los regalos, la comida, las velas...nada mientras estuviese con sus padres. Iba en la parte trasera del choche..._

_-Mami, papi ¿Llegaremos pronto?-_

_-¿Que sucede pequeña?-Cuestionaron los padres que iban enfrente de ella-¿Te sientes mal?-_

_-No, es que tengo sueño...ya me canse...-_

_-Duerme, no te preocupes, te avisaremos cuando ya estemos en Tokyo, en el primer momento en que lleguemos a casa de despertaremos Sakura-chan así que no te preocupes-_

_-Si mami, papi, lo que ustedes digan-_

_Se acurruco en los asientos, se sentía muy bien dormir aunque fuese en el auto...La despertó un fuerte impacto, otro auto los había embestido, su padre no pudo irse a la orilla de la carretera pues estaban en un puente, si lo hacia se irían al agua y eso seria peor o eso creyó. Sakura abrió los ojos, estaba oscuro..._

_-Mami, papi ¡Mamá! ¡Papá!-Gritaba pero nadie escuchaba_

_-Te amamos...Sakura-Esas fueron las ultimas palabras con amor de sus padres, le dedicaron el ultimo aliento a ella_

_Ella corrió mucha suerte, los Hyuuga estuvieron al pendiente de ella todo los días hasta que un día estuvo a punto de ir al sistema de adopción y los mismos Hyuuga la adoptaron_

-Ya...ya se Sakura-chan-

Hinata Hyuuga, ojos opalinos, un característico cabello largo azulado, delgada, hermosa igual que Sakura, su piel blanca era como de porcelana, contaba con 19 años, un poco tímida pero con un gran corazón. Quería mucho a Sakura, era su hermana mayor, agradeció a sus papás cuando le dieron la feliz noticia de que la ojijade era una Hyuuga, no podría soportar el hecho de que su mejor amiga sufriera en un frío orfanato. Pero ahora las dos estaban solas, hacia poco sus padres habían fallecido en un incendio por tratar de salvarlas a ambas.

_6 meses atrás..._

_Sakura y Hinata se la habían pasado viendo televisión hasta tarde, sus padres estaban en una fiesta. Sakura se despertó al escuchar el olor desagradable_

_-¡Hinata! ¡Hay humo!-_

_-¡¿Que?-_

_Estaban rodeadas rápidamente de humo, salieron corriendo de la habitación, la puerta comenzaba a incendiarse...En las afueras del edificio se hallaban todos...Sus padres llegaron en medio de todo el percance..._

_-Nuestras hijas están adentro! ¡No han salido!-Los Hyuuga las buscaban entre las personas sin éxito-¡Siguen atrapadas!-_

_-¡Cálmense señores! ¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de todo!-_

_-¡No nos diga como salvar a nuestras hijas!-_

_Poco les importo las excusas, entraron a toda prisa al edificio. Entraron a su departamento_

_-¡Papá! ¡Mamá!-Las chicas estaban desesperadas_

_-¡Salgan! ¡Salgan!-Los Hyuuga corrieron hacia ellas-¡Las amamos! ¡Mientras estemos aquí no les pasara nada!-_

_-Nosotras también los amamos-_

_-Corran afuera y no se detengan-_

_Las chicas obedecieron, tomaron las manos de sus padres, bajaron la escaleras, estaban saliendo cuando de pronto..._

_-¡NO!-Los Hyuuga empujaron a las chicas afuera del edificio puesto que una gran madera en llamas caería sobre ellas, no lo permitirían_

_-¡No! ¡No! ¡Mamá! ¡Papá!-Las chicas lloraban sin consuelo-Ustedes no...Ustedes no...¡No!-_

Los destinos de ambas chicas estaban unidos, nunca se separarían, después de todo eran hermanas ¿No?

Sonó el timbre, abrieron las puertas de su aula de clases, estaban a punto de poner un paso dentro del salón cuando...

-¡Fuera! ¡Llegan con 20 minutos de retraso!-

Las chicas rápidamente cerraron la puerta sin siquiera ver a la profesora, menos cuando la "malvada" profesora les lanzaba borradores y otros objetos...

-Lo...lo siento...no quería que entráramos...tarde-Lao ojiperla miro al suelo, estaba muy apenada

-No te preocupes Hinata-La ojijade suspiro-Sera para la próxima clase, además no tenia muchas ganas de entrar-Sonrió-Quita esa cara que no es el fin del mundo

La ojiperla sonrió, ya no se sentía culpable...

-¿Sabes que pienso Hinata?-

-En...¿En que?-

-En mudarnos, ese departamento ya no es seguro...con lo del incendio...esta inestable-

-No...No solo es eso...Sakura-chan, a ti...te entristece saber...que es el lugar...en que viste por última vez a tus padres...biológicos...y en el que perdimos...a nuestros padres...-

La ojijade comenzó a sollozar...

-Creo...creo que si, creo que ya debería estar acostumbrada a perderlo todo-

Ambas se abrazaron...

-No todo...me tienes a mi Sakura-Hinata siempre sabia como alegrar a su hermana-Y tienes...razón, no debemos estar tristes...hay que mudarnos...hoy mismo-

-¿Enserio? ¿No te mortifica el dejar nuestro hogar? ¿Los recuerdos que tenemos con nuestros padres?-

-Nuestros recuerdos...están en nuestro corazón...el hecho que nos mudemos no quiere decir que olvidaremos los buenos momentos...pero siempre...hay que comenzar una nueva vida... ¿No crees?-

-Si, tienes razón. Entonces esta hecho, hoy nos mudamos-

Un par de horas más tardes ellas se hallaban saliendo de su departamento...

-Esto era lo ultimo Hinata-Sakura guardaba un par de fotos-Todo esta mas que listo-

-¿A donde se supone que iremos?-Cuestiono Hinata-Todos los departamentos deben apartarse al menos con una semana de anticipación o eso creo, no encontraremos nada-

-Ya veraz que si-Contesto animada Sakura-Es hora de irnos de aquí-

-Y la aventura...comienza ahora...vamos-

Tokyo era un lugar grande, hallarían un buen lugar. Subieron todas sus maletas al coche de Sakura, eran aproximadamente unas 12 maletas por las dos. Sakura tenia una extraña sensación, como si se muriera de alegría de visitar su sitio favorito al cual no visitaba de hace mucho. Hinata también tenía esa rara sensación...

-Sakura..-Llamo Hinata

-¿Si? ¿Que ocurre?-

-Antes de que tu fueras parte de la familia...¿Como eran tus padres contigo?-

-Pues una vez lo escuche hablando de un tema bastante extraño, no esperes que te cuente mucho, sucedió cuando yo tenia 7 años así que todo resulta borroso, ya casi lo olvido, no fue mi mejor año-

_Los padres de Sakura se encontraban en la sala..._

_-Ni lo pienses, no querida, no estoy de acuerdo en eso contigo-_

_-Pero...-_

_-No...Mi hermano Hideki te prohibió decírselo, al menos hasta que tenga edad suficiente-_

_-¿Hermano? Por favor, Hideki siempre te trato como basura. Tan solo por ser el hijo menor-_

_-Aun así se lo prometí. Sakura es lo único bueno que me queda de todo mi clan...por esto mismo nos venimos a Tokyo en cuanto ella nació, porque no quise arriesgarme a que la odiaran...-_

_-Jamás, ¿Me escuchas? Jamás, no le diré a Sakura que ella es portadora de 9 dem..._

-Fue una conversación demasiado confusa, no la llegue a descifrar-

-Lo imagino-Exclamo Hinata

-¿Y antes de que yo llegara a la familia como eran contigo?

-No recuerdo mucho, soy...más pequeña...que tu así que mis recuerdos son más nulos. Lo único que recuerdo es algo de una marca maldita y no poder tener hijos...algo muy extraño, fue lo más raro que escuche decirles en toda mi vida-

-¿Marca maldita? ¿No tener hijos? Sobre marca maldita pues si es raro, contando lo pacifistas que eran y por lo de no tener hijos te tuvieron a ti así que cabe en la conclusión de no haberte dado un hermanito-

-Puede que sea cierto-

Siguieron un largo rato en silencio, la paz era perfecta en ese momento...

-Esto será divertido-Sakura aumentaba poco a poco la velocidad, las ventanillas abiertas hacían que el viento meciera sus cabellos rosados-¿O me equivoco, Hinata?-

-S...si-Contesto la peliazul-Aunque no me molestaría que le bajaras un poco a la velocidad, vas muy rápido-

Hinata nunca había sido una chica muy apegada a las emociones fuertes a comparación de Sakura, la ojijade siempre era mas atrevida...manejar motocicletas, ir a escalar montañas, manejar autos a muy alta velocidad, entre otras actividades.

-No voy tan alto Hinata, no exageres-

-Si yo no exagero Sakura-chan, te lo estoy diciendo enserio-La chica mantenía sus ojos cerrados, sus puños apretados aferrándose al asiento del auto

-No tengas tanto miedo Hinata, ¿No confías en mí?-

-En ti si...no confió en el auto...no abriré los ojos-

¿Entonces que harás? ¿Estarás así por siempre?-

-Si es...necesario, si...¿Porque no nos estacionamos un rato?-

Sakura suspiro, no quería asustar a su hermana...

-Esta bien...-Comenzó a hacer el dichoso movimiento para bajar la velocidad y estacionarse-¡Oh! ¡Oh! Hay un pequeño problema...-

-Tu voz no me agrada...nada...Sakura...¿Que sucede?-

-No puedo detener el auto...Esto no me gusta para nada Hinata...el auto es nuevo, no puede tener fallas ¿Verdad?-Sakura estaba muy asustada

Ambas chicas comenzaron a prestar atención a la flecha que marcaba la velocidad...en vez de bajar aumentaba mas...

-Por favor...dime que...tú...aumentas la velocidad-

-¡No! No soy yo-

Ambas comenzaron a gritar muy fuerte...el grito fue mas fuerte al ver que se acercaban a una enorme barranca, cerraron los ojos para esperar el impacto pero lo único que sintieron fue que el golpe no había sido duro, tan solo habían caído contra el suelo como si solo hubiesen tropezado, no es que quisiesen impactar con el auto en el fondo del barranco, eso nadie lo deseaba pero...¡Un momento! ¡¿Como si hubiesen tropezado? Abrieron los ojos aun sin levantarse del dichoso suelo...¡¿Un bosque? ¡¿Y el auto donde estaba? ¡Al menos tenían las maletas! ¡Ese no era el punto! ¡¿Donde se hallaban? ¡¿Que demonios estaba sucediendo?

-¿Dónde estamos?-Pregunto la pelirosa-¿Cómo se llama este lugar? ¿Hinata? ¿Me estas escuchando?-

-No...No lo se…-

Hinata tan solo miraba confundida todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, solo habían arboles, no parecía haber ningún precipicio por el que hubieran caído, todo era tan extraño…Hinata se levanto del suelo mientras Sakura aun seguía tirada en el suelo. Nada de eso era lógico, se suponía que estaban a punto de caer por un gran barranco (No es que les gustara esa idea de caer) pero como demonios habían dado a parar en ese lugar tan extraño en breves segundos.

-Hay que pedir ayuda…o algo parecido-Seguía diciendo la ojijade-Y para colmo el maldito celular no funciona-El celular parecía estar muerto-Demonios, esto no se ve bien-

Un ruido llamó la atención de ambas, se escuchaba como artefactos volando a gran distancia dirigiéndose a donde ellas estaban…

-¡Hinata! ¡Hinata!-Sakura fue bastante hábil para tirar a su hermana al suelo y evitar que saliera herida-Te más cuidado, no sabemos que nos espera aquí-

-Gra...Gracias-Respondió la ojiperla a duras penas, el susto que había pasado no era tan fácil de quitar

La joven de ojos verdes se dirigió al árbol en donde quedaron incrustadas las armas, eran shurikens y kunais. ¿Qué rayos sucedía? Volvió al lugar donde estaba Hinata para ayudarla a que se parara, tenían que salir pronto de allí, solicitar ayuda.

-Hay que irnos de este lugar-La dueña de los orbes jades tomó sus maletas-Lo más pronto posible porque aquí ya me dieron escalofríos-Había visto películas de fantasmas, donde las personas sentían presencias, ella sentía lo mismo en ese momento, realmente sonaba estúpido a su parecer

-S...Si-Hinata sentía aquella sensación, muy extraña

-¡Alto!-Gritaron dos jóvenes. Uno era un chico de ojos y cabello negro, alto, tenía una expresión de vago. El otro era un castaño de ojos negros, con marcas rojizas en su rostro. Ellos eran seguidos por un perro enorme, los rebasaba en altura, ¿Qué tipo de perro era? ¿Había estado cerca de un deposito nuclear o porque el inmenso tamaño?

Ambas chicas voltearon, aquellos jóvenes que las detuvieron se quedaron sorprendidos como si hubiesen visto a un fantasma.

-¡Kyaaa!-Grito Sakura-¿Quiénes son ustedes?... ¿Y…porque ven así a Hinata?-Se dio cuenta del terror en los ojos de los dos muchachos

-Yo soy Shikamaru Nara, ninja con el rango de jounin en Konoha-Dijo el pelinegro aun con esa mirada extraña sobre Hinata

-P…pues yo me llamó Kiba Inuzuka y este es mi perro Akamaru-Ese castaño seguía igual seguía con esa mirada-Igual soy un jounin ¿Y ustedes quienes son?-

-Me llamó Sakura Haruno-

-¡¿Haruno?-Demonios, el apellido parecía sorprenderles también

-Si…soy una estudiante de medicina, doctora para ser más precisos-Aclaro

-Valla…una ninja medico y del Clan Haruno-Exclamo el tal Inuzuka

-Cállate-Le reprocho Shikamaru golpeándolo en el estomago levemente-Sabes que ésta prohibido hablar de ese clan, pedazo de idiota-

-¿De que tanto hablan ustedes?-Cuestionaron las mujeres-¿Clan Haruno? ¿Quiénes son ellos?-

-Nada, nada, no le hagan caso a Kiba. Siempre dice cosas problemáticas que nos meten en problemas-Explico Shikamaru, problemas problemáticos, valla, con que frase mas cuerda le había respondido a la chica-El hokage Minato-sama les explicara mejor-

Shikamaru y Kiba notaron un destello en forma de arcoíris en los ojos verdes de Sakura, su chakra era bastante fuerte, el mas poderoso que pudieron sentir en toda su vida.

-¿Hokage?-Ok, todo eso empezaba a escucharse muy extraño

-B...Bueno, yo…soy Hinata Hyuuga-Se presento tímidamente la peli azulada-Sakura es…ella es mi hermana-Exclamo sonriente-Yo también estudio medicina

-¡¿Hinata Hyuuga?-Definitivamente eso ya asustaba, ¿Por qué se sorprendían y gritaban cada vez?-Increíble. Naruto no soportara esta noticia, habrá que ocultárselo, no soportara ver a otra chica igual a Hina-chan-

-Bien, basta de estupideces-Recalco Sakura-La manera en la que ustedes hablan no me da confianza, ¿Se drogan o que? Además, ¿Por qué cuando escucharon nuestros nombres y apellidos se sorprendieron tanto? Exijo saber que pasa-

-No tenemos autorización de hablar de esos temas-Le dijeron ambos con profunda firmeza

-Pues sin querer ya lo mencionaron-

-Eso no importa, hasta aquí llegó nuestra metida de pata. Acompáñennos a Konoha-

-Hinata, no hay que ir con ellos, no me dan confianza-Le murmuro la pelirosa

-S...si, estoy de acuerdo-Le apoyo

-No, encontraremos un lugar por nosotras mismas-

-Vengan-Shikamaru tomo del brazo a Hinata, Sakura frunció el ceño

-¡Suéltala!-La Haruno empujo a Shikamaru, lo que no imagino es que Shikamaru fuera a dar cerca de un árbol, aquella planta había quedado destrozada

-¡Wow! ¿Qué me esta sucediendo?-Miro sus manos, no sabia que ella poseía tanta fuerza. Dejo de lado las preguntas y corrió a ayudar a Shikamaru-¡Lo siento! No quise…golpearte tan fuerte. Esta bien, iremos contigo-

Caminaron varios kilómetros desde aquel bosque, era una distancia bastante larga y extrañamente Sakura y Hinata no se sentían cansadas. Platicaron de muchas cosas con Shikamaru y Kiba, aun no lo podía creer, ellas habían caído en un mundo paralelo, un mundo ninja, por una razón que desconocía, no les parecía tan ilógico. Querían un cambio y si que lo habían conseguido. Sakura y Hinata, podrían decirse que en sus últimos años habían sufrido cambios drásticos en su vida, y tenían que admitir que adoraban este cambio, no se sentían fuera de lugar. Era cierto que al principio se habían sentido confundidas, no era para más, no todos los días les confirmaban a ambas que estaban en un mundo de ninjas. Shikamaru y Kiba también estaban interesados en el estilo de vida que ellas habían tenido, era increíble. Comprendieron rápidamente un poco, ellas de pequeñas se habían sentido muy atraídas por los ninjas, había cosas que se parecían con los datos "del mundo en el que Vivian" y en el que ahora se encontraban. Presentían que este mundo les gustaría mas, aprenderían a llevar su nueva vida.

-¿Desde que edad se puede ser médica?-Cuestiono Sakura-De donde vivimos parece que nos costara un milenio-

-Tenemos kunoichis que son expertas médicos desde los 14 años, tienen buen control de chakra y son sumamente inteligentes. Han sido instruidas por nuestra Sannin, ese es un privilegio, aprender de la mejor doctora en todo el país del fuego. Aquí les será más fácil convertirse en doctoras, ustedes parecen tener grandes conocimientos, tan solo les faltaría manejar su chakra a la perfección y aplicarlo en las heridas para sanarlas-

-Eso…suena maravilloso-Exclamo Hinata, ella iba al lado de Kiba y Akamaru

-¿Cual es el Clan más importante de Konoha?-Preguntaron ya interesadas

-Sin duda el Clan Uchiha-Contestaron ambos-Su Sharingan es una de las líneas sucesorias más sorprendente, aunque le compite con coraje el Clan…Hyuuga. Su ByakuGan es sorprendente-

-¿A que clanes pertenecen ustedes?-

-Mi Clan es el Nara, nosotros nos especializamos en manipular las sombras de nuestros adversarios-

-Yo soy del Clan Inuzuka, nuestra principal especialidad ésta en que siempre usamos a nuestros perros como compañeros en las batallas. Ésta el Clan Aburame, Akimichi, Kurama y Senju pero de ellos ya escucharan después-

-¿Qué ninja es el que destaca? En los jóvenes-

-¿Luego de Minato-sama? Últimamente Itachi Uchiha, no por nada será el futuro líder del Clan Uchiha, en el segundo lugar ésta empatado pues Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Namikaze siempre han competido el uno contra el otro-

-Deben llevarse pésimo esos chicos-

-Te sorprendería saber que son amigos, son extraños. Así han sido desde siempre pero esa misma competitividad los ha llevado a lo que ahora son, destacados ninjas, lo mejor de lo mejor-

-¿Cómo si se ayudaran a mejorar, el uno al otro?

-Exacto-

-Valla, muy pocos amigos hacen eso, crear una rivalidad para mejorar al mismo tiempo y fortalecer su amistad-

Sus miradas se ubicaron al frente del camino y divisaron los grandes muros y una gran puerta…

-Bienvenidas a la aldea de la hoja-

-Konoha…-Murmuraron las chicas


	2. Un nuevo hogar

¡Hola! Tambien ando actualizando está fic :P

Titulo: Mundos Distintos, Un mismo amor.

Autor: MikoChanXxX

Clasificación: Apto para todo el publico

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, ni uno de sus personajes (T.T) jaja.

Genero: Romance/Adventure

Resumen:Sakura y Hinata son 2 hermanas que han vivido comodamente en su mundo, ¿Pero y si por un accidente llegaran a otra dimensión llena de ninjas? ¿Una dimensión a la que en verdad pertenecen? Con el tiempo descubriran cosas de su pasado que cambiaran totalmente su futuro, sobre todo cuando conocen a Sasuke y Naruto.

Otras publicaciones: En mi foro de web gratis, fanfic. y aqui xD

Advertencias: Ninguna por el momento

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mundos distintos. Un mismo amor"

Entraron a la aldea con lentitud, desde un principio todos los que deambulaban por las calles se quedaron estáticos al ver a las dos jóvenes, todo mundo comenzaba a murmurar…

-Exactamente, ¿Ahora a donde nos dirigimos?-Cuestiono la pelirosa al sentirse ya bastante nerviosa por las miradas

-A la torre hokage-Contestaron Kiba y Shikamaru-Es que Minato-sama debe saber que ustedes estarán en la aldea-

.

.

Un rubio de ojos azules de unos 22 años, atractivo, delgado y alto. Estaba parado, con una mirada triste frente a aquella lápida, dos años había transcurrido desde aquella tragedia en que su prometida…había muerto. Se sentía muy culpable, tan culpable de su muerte.

-Perdóname Hina-chan, por favor, perdóname, tu no debías morir, no debiste haber arriesgado tu vida de esa manera-Besó la rosa blanca que descansaba en su mano-Prometo siempre llevarte en mi corazón…se que siempre adoraste escuchar esto de mí y te lo repetiré…TE AMO-

Colocó aquella hermosa flor en la lápida, acarició la fría piedra y sonrió tristemente. En aquella piedra se leía perfectamente "HINA HYUUGA"

.

.

Templo Sagrado…

- Necesitamos encontrar a la joven jinchūriki de los 9 demonios después de 6 meses, no podemos arriesgarnos a que esa ley extermine a la ultima del Clan Haruno, no podemos permitir que el feudal acabe con la sobreviviente del Clan más poderoso de todo el País de Fuego-Decía un anciano-Nuestro deber esta en proteger a la joven cueste lo que cueste-

-Es cierto-Apoyaba un anciano más-Pero sobre todo hay que evitar que Seshomaru Hayato la encuentre primero, todos sabemos que el a formado una nueva alianza, esta nueva alianza supera a la alianza que asesinó al Clan Haruno originalmente-

-Se han recibido informes que ha elaborado un jutsu para controlar a todos los demonios, su llave sería la aparición de Haruno-sama, no puede dominar a los otros jinchūriki sin Haruno, nosotros ya tenemos a otros ninjas especializados que elaboraron un jutsu que cerrara al jinchūriki mayor y la protegerá de cualquier jutsu que se trate de hacer en ella. Con este jutsu han elaborado, Hayato no podrá hacer nada-

.

.

-Buenos días Minato-sama, hemos llegado-Se anunció Kiba

-Pasen muchachos-Exclamo un hombre rubio de ojos azules

-Con su permiso, Minato-sama, nos hemos encontrado a estas chicas...Sakura, Hinata, entren-El Nara hizo una seña con la mano y ambas mujeres entraron

Minato Namikaze se quedó mudó ante la presencia de las mujeres, eso no podía ser cierto…

.

.

-Fugaku, ¿Al menos una vez te has puesto a pensar en que sucedería si la chica no acepta casarse con Itachi?-Cuestiono con preocupación una mujer de cabellos azulados largo, orbes negros

-No te mortifiques mujer…recuerda que siempre tengo un plan B. La heredera de los Haruno no puede negarse, y si se llegase anegar, la pasaría muy mal-Exclamo un hombre castaño y de ojos negros-No te desesperes Mikoto, lo tengo todo bajo control-

La mujer suspiró apenada, no le gustaba mucho la manera de pensar que tenía su marido, siempre era muy impulsivo y quería imponer sus reglas a como diera lugar…

.

.

-Sus nombres-Exclamó Minato

-Sakura Haruno-

El hokage se impresionó levemente al escuchar el apellido…

-Hinata Hyuuga-

Ese nombre le sorprendía de igual manera, no sabía como reaccionaría su hijo cuando se topara con Hinata Hyuuga…

.

.

Horas más tarde, mansión Hyuuga…

-Claro que los rumores nos han llegado-Aclaró un hombre de ojos perlados y cabello castaño-Neji-

-¿Si Hiashi-sama?-Contesto un muchacho muy parecido a él hombre mayor, de esos mismos ojos perlados y cabello castaño

-Busca a tu padre y dile que nos prepare una audiencia con el cuarto hokage-

-Si, como diga tío-

.

.

-¡Hey Sasuke!-Exclamo el rubio que hace horas atrás había estado en el cementerio

-Naruto-Contesto con seriedad un muchacho de ojos negros, cabello negro con mechas azules y bastante atractivo

-¿Has vuelto de Suna?-Cuestiono el rubio

-Tonto, claro que he vuelto de Suna, estoy conversando contigo ¿No?-Respondió cortante

-Ja Ja. Muy gracioso Sasuke-

.

.

-Kiba, llévalos al edificio que esta cerca del Ichiraku Ramen. Seguramente allí encontraran alojamiento, parece que desalojaron un departamento-

-Como ordene hokage-sama, permiso-

Tanto Kiba, Sakura y Hinata salieron del despacho, Shikamaru los había dejado pues tenía otros deberes asignados…

-Valla, salió mejor de lo que esperábamos-Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

-S...si-Apoyó Hinata

-Entonces mañana Sakura irá al Barrio Uchiha-La pelirosa asintió-Pero no te preocupes Hinata, lo más seguro es que Minato-sama pronto te de noticias de algún empleo-

-Eso espero-

.

.

-Es la comidilla de toda la aldea-Exclamo una castaña peinada con 2 chonguitos-Lo mejor será no decirle nada a Naruto-kun, no sabemos como puede reaccionar

-Es cierto-Apoyó la rubia de ojos azules-¿Imagínate la impresión que tendrá cuando vea a esa chica?, pobre, enserio. Naruto ya ha sufrido mucho y míralo, tan sonriente como siempre-

-En eso tienes razón Ino, pero esto puede cambiarlo todo, es como si viera a un fantasma o algo así-

-Pues haber que sucede, Tenten-

.

.

-Entonces así quedamos-Exclamó Kiba-Ni una sola palabra a Naruto-

-Lo que digas Kiba-Exclamo un viejo, era el dueño del puesto "Ichiraku Ramen"

-Bien, entonces me voy, debo dejarlas en su nuevo departamento, luego regresare-Se acercó a las jóvenes-Vámonos chicas, andando-

-¿Y donde dijiste que nos quedaremos, Kiba? No tenemos dinero, y aun no se mi otorguen el trabajo en aquel Barrio, menos si saben que soy una completa extraña en la aldea-Dijo Sakura un poco dudosa

-Es un departamento, muy amplio y por lo de la renta ni se preocupen, ante el hecho de que ustedes no son de Konoha pues Minato-sama las ayudara hasta que consigan un empleo, dejen la preocupación por un lado, todo estará perfecto-

-El…hokage es muy…amable-Alagó Hinata

-Si, eso es cierto-Contesto Kiba mientras caminaba

.

.

-Esta bien, que más da, dile al resto de los Hyuuga que voy en 10 minutos a su mansión-Agregó el hokage-Tan solo debo hacer otro poco de papeleo, ni Shizune ni Tsunade-sama están, así que estoy solo en esta oficina. Además, Kushina decidió quedarse en la casa-

-Comprendo, es bueno que Kushina-sama descanse, a estas alturas de sus 7 meses de embarazo no es bueno que ande corriendo por las calles de la aldea. Daré el aviso a mi familia-Contesto cortésmente el Hyuuga al hokage-Entonces me adelanto-

-Muy bien Hizashi, retírate-

.

.

-¿Y ahora porque tanto alboroto?-Reclamó Sasuke mientras veía a las personas platicar y murmurar cosas que no comprendía

-No debe ser algo importante, de veraz-Contesto Naruto-Bien, yo debo irme, voy a comer un poco de Ramen al Ichiraku-

-Hnn, iré a mi casa para descansar. Deberías llevarle Ramen a tu madre-Aconsejó el pelinegro

-Si, lo bueno es que en 2 meses mi madre volverá a la normalidad. Estos últimos meses, el embarazo le distorsiono horriblemente el carácter-El rubio suspiró aliviado-De veraz-

-Hmp-Contesto únicamente Sasuke

-Ya me voy, ¡Adiós!-Se despidió Naruto al salir corriendo como loco

-Hnn, tonto-Murmuro Sasuke al ver como su amigo salía disparado por las calles tan solo para comer

Él siguió su camino…Al fin y al cabo, mañana entregaría el reporte de aquella misión en Suna

Esta si era una amistad muy rara, nadie en Konoha era "capaz" de explicar como 2 jóvenes con personalidad "demasiado distinta" pudiesen llevarse muy bien…

.

.

-¡Oh por dios! ¡Este departamento es fabuloso!-Exclamo llena de alegría Sakura, una vez que Kiba se había marchado

-Es muy lindo…-Apoyó Hinata-Kiba…es muy amable-

-¡Uh! Hablando de él, olvida lo lindo…es guapísimo, nunca había visto a un chico tan guapo y amable-Por la mente de Sakura aun estaba dibujado el rostro del castaño

-Sakura…-Mencionó en son de "reproche" la ojiperla

-¿Qué?-Se defendió la pelirosa-Esa es la verdad, aunque Shikamaru también tiene lo suyo-Confeso sin pena-¡Kya! Ya quiero ver a los demás hombre de aquí-

-B…buen…bueno, eso s...si-Afirmó Hinata con un poco de pena, ella era demasiado tímida como para admitir las cosas con la misma libertad a como Sakura se expresaba-Si Kiba y Shikamaru nos deslumbraron tanto…con su físico y su p…personalidad, ya me…puedo imaginar al resto…de la población-

Sakura podría parecer y aparentar ser una "chica enamoradiza", pero cuando alguien la conocía más a fondo, podría darse cuenta que era todo lo contrario, era dulce y noble. Hinata y Sakura tenían una personalidad muy parecida, aunque claro, Hinata era más tímida.

.

.

-Dicen que ambas son muy bonitas-Exclamo su amiga-

-¡Ja! ¿Bonita? Pues será muy bonita "la niña" pero con que no se le ocurra posar sus ojos sobre Kiba porque entonces si va a conocer a Ino Yamanaka-"Amenazó" la rubia-Yo voy a ser la novia de Inuzuka Kiba-

-¡Uf! Por un momento pensé que dirías Uchiha Sasuke-Dijo muy "aliviada" la castaña

-No, esos amores de adolescente ya pasaron-

.

.

-Bien, es hora de hacer limpieza en este lugar, desempacar y listo-Concluyó Hinata

-Si, al principio, esta no era mi idea de "un cambio de vida" pero, fue mucho mejor-Exclamo muy alegre la ojijade

-Si…salió mejor de lo que esperábamos-

.

.

-Ustedes si deben estar locos-Bufo Minato-De ninguna manera voy a permitir que tengan contacto con Hinata Hyuuga, lo que ustedes harán, será llenarla de preguntas que solo la abrumaran, ¿Eso desean? ¿Asustar a la muchacha?-

-Claro que no-Se defendieron Hiashi y Hizashi Hyuuga-Solo queremos averiguar porque se parece tanto a Hina, eso es lo único que deseamos saber-

-Es una simple coincidencia, esta "Hinata Hyuuga" no pertenece a Konoha, ni al País de Fuego, ella no es de…este mundo, por decirlo de alguna forma. Ella, tanto como la otra chica Haruno, son originarias de un lugar llamado Tokio en Japón-

-¿Haruno?-Exclamaron todos los del Clan-¿Qué probabilidades hay que esta "Haruno" sea la ultima del clan más reconocido del país?-

Minato odiaba cuando los Hyuuga tenían razón…

-Ninguna, los padres de esta "Haruno" acaban de morir, como se podrán dar cuenta, ella tenía padres, además tiene su hermana es esta "Hinata"-

Era mejor guardar las sospechas hasta pasados los seis meses…

-Aun así, queremos contratar a Hinata Hyuuga-

Sabía que el Clan Hyuuga no se daría por vencido hasta conseguir lo que deseaba…

-Esta bien, mientras todo esto se maneje con discreción, más si es en presencia de mi hijo-

-Hecho hokage, esperaremos a esta joven en un semana, como has dicho, no hay que levantar sospechas-

.

.

-Al fin terminamos-Mencionaron la Haruno y la Hyuuga al concluir con la limpieza de su nuevo hogar

.

.

-Padre, pronto se acabara ese tiempo limite que el feudal propuso para que aparezca "mi prometida" del Clan Haruno, aun no aparece, seguir con esa alianza no sirve de nada, estoy seguro de que la chica no va a aparecer-Comento el pelinegro

-Hnn, estoy seguro de que aparecerá, te casaras con ella, hay que hallarla a toda costa-Sentenció Fugaku-No me rendiré, el feudal lo ordeno, pero tan solo pensar en el hecho de que una generación Uchiha más poderosa renazca, lo vale. El poder que la Haruno contiene es inigualable y hay que aprovecharlo. No debemos permitir que la última de un Clan tan poderoso como lo fue el Haruno, se "case" con un…sujeto cualquiera. Esa es tu única misión en la vida, ¿Escuchaste bien lo que te digo, Itachi?-

-Si, padre, como ordene-


	3. Cosas del pasado

"Y como el fenix renazco" xD ¡Hola a todos! Lamento la tardanza que este fic ha tenido jeje pero tengo mis motivos :P bueno, y para no hablar de cosas aburridas mejor lean el fic n.n

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero este fic es mío**

.

.

-¿A dónde fuiste hijo?-Pregunto con dulzura la mujer de cabellos rojizos y orbes grisáceos

-Hola mamá-Saludó Naruto-Visite la tumba de Hina-chan…-

-Han pasado dos años desde…-

-Basta, no me lo recuerdes, no quiero hablar más del tema, mamá-Exigió el rubio-Ya tengo suficiente con llevar ese peso en mi conciencia-

Su madre solo suspiró, desde la muerte de la Hyuuga, su hijo se veía triste, claro, a los ojos de todos no dejaba de mostrar aquella personalidad radiante de felicidad que siempre lo caracterizaba, solo que ahora, sus ojos habían perdido un poco de brillo

-¿Y como esta mi hermanito?-Pregunto Naruto, sonrió nuevamente mientras acariciaba ligeramente el vientre de su madre

-Bien, no ha dejado de moverse. Tu Padre quería quedarse pero lo obligue a que se fuera, no es bueno que "olvide" sus deberes como Hokage-

-En eso tienes razón, por cierto, te he traído Ramen, supuse que con eso de los antojos pues no te vendría nada mal un tazón, mamá-

-¡Gracias hijo!-Abrazó a su hijo mayor, aunque percibió un ligero aroma que no le agradó-¡Ahora que recuerdo! ¡Ve ha darte una ducha jovencito! ¡Te quiero bañado antes de bajar a cenar!-

Naruto rodó los ojos, su madre muchas veces lo trataba como a un niño…

-¡¿Y que esta esperando?-Gritó la pelirroja al propinarle un golpe en la cabeza

-Si, ya voy, mamá-

Definitivamente, su madre más la palabra embarazo eran una combinación riesgosa para su salud física…

.

.

Un par de horas más tarde…

-Mira quien viene ahí-Exclamo Tenten, señalo con la mirada a Kiba sentado en el Ichiraku Ramen

-Vamos a saludarlo Tenten, y de paso averiguaremos algo sobre las nuevas de Konoha-

-Esta bien, Ino-

El Inuzuka se acercaba al puesto de Ramen…

-¡Kiba!-Gritaron alegremente la rubia y la castaña

-¡Hola chicas!-Contesto el Inuzuka mientras se acomodaba en su asiento

-¿Estas cenando?-Pregunto Ino, le sonrió levemente

-Algo así-Contesto-Apenas me dio tiempo de venir al Ichiraku-

-¿Y Akamaru?-Cuestiono la castaña al notar la ausencia del perro-Es extraño que no este contigo-

-Mi madre quiso que se quedará en casa, le haría una revisión porque vio que hoy yo me encontraba demasiado ocupado. Creo que luego mi hermana Hana practicaría algunos jutsus con Akamaru y los demás cachorros-

Los 3 jóvenes se mantuvieron en silencio unos minutos…

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos?-Ofreció la rubia mientras la castaña rodaba la mirada, no cabía duda que la rubia solía ser "atrevida"

-Pues es que yo…-Comenzó a dudar el castaño

-Aquí esta tu pedido Kiba-Anunció el dueño del puesto, le entregó dos bolsas que contenían la comida

-Gracias-Exclamo el castaño

-Y…¿Con quien vas a comer?-Interrogó la rubia

-Pues…como supongo que tienen hambre-Ino ensanchó su sonrisa, esto era genial, parecía que la invitaría a cenar-Llevaré esto al departamento de Hinata y Sakura, supongo que tendrán hambre, en vista de que no conocen Konoha. Adiós Tenten, Ino-

En cuanto el Inuzuka se fue…

-In…Ino-Murmuro Tenten

-¡Ah! Esas "nuevas" ya me la pagaran, Kiba nunca me había ignorado, y no va a empezar ahora-

.

.

-Genial, ahora que lo pienso…no hay nada que comer-Exclamo con fastidio Sakura al escuchar un gruñido de su estomago

-S..si, me estoy muriendo de hambre-Siguió Hinata

El timbre del departamento se escucho…

-Yo voy-Hinata se levantó, se dirigió a la puerta y abrió-¿Si?...¡Oh! ¡Kiba!-La ojiperla le regaló una tierna sonrisa-Pasa-

-Gracias Hinata-El muchacho-Traje la comida para ustedes, supongo que tiene hambre-

-¡Gracias Kiba!-exclamo Hinata

-Muchas gracias Kiba-Menciono la ojijade al unírseles en la sala

-¡A comer!-Exclamo con diversión el chico

.

.

Al día siguiente…

Sakura llevaba puesto un vestido sencillo color rojo, le llegaba hasta las rodillas, un escote cuello "V", mangas cortas, un listón que se sujetaba con delicadeza en su espalda. Optó por una sandalias rojas, su cabello iba suelto pero adornado por una banda color roja.

-Bien, creo que es hora de encontrar ese "Barrio Uchiha"-Menciono la ojijade-Nos vemos después Hinata, espero conseguir el empleo-

-¡Suerte Sakura!-

Sakura abrió la puerta cuando justo al salir tropezó con alguien…

-¡Kya! ¡Lo siento!-Se disculpo le pelirosa

-Descuida-Exclamo un hombre de cabello plateado, llevaba un uniforme puesto, su rostro era cubierto por una mascara-¿Conoces a Sakura Haruno?-

-Soy yo-

-Perfecto. Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, yo seré quien te lleve a la mansión Uchiha-

-Gracias, aun estoy desubicada en este lugar-

-Me imagino-

.

.

-¿Dónde esta Sasuke?-Pregunto Fugaku

-Le tocó guardia en la noche, regresa en un rato más, nada de que preocuparse-Contesto su sonriente mujer

-Si me disculpan, tengo que irme-Exclamo sin más el hijo mayor de Fugaku

Itachi no tenía ganas de platicar con su padre sobre aquel asunto…

-¿Ya encontraste a una ama de llaves?-Pregunto Fugaku

-Pues…ayer vino Minato poco después de que terminaste de hablar con Itachi-chan, tu aun estabas en el estudio, no quise interrumpirte-

Fugaku observó fijamente a su mujer. Él aun no olvidaba del todo aquel pasado, pese a que consideraba a Minato Namikaze como su mejor amigo, y es que aunque no lo admitiera públicamente ¡Los celos lo dominaban!, Minato había sido en algún tiempo el novio de Mikoto, aunque finalmente tras una u otra situación, él había salido victorioso al casarse con Mikoto. Y ahora, por ironía del destino, su hijo Sasuke era el mejor amigo del hijo de Minato con Kushina Uzumaki. Parecía como si el destino lo obligara a llevarse mejor con el Hokage

-Y justamente ayer no te lo comente enfrente de Itachi-chan y Sasuke-chan porque adoro ver esa cara de celoso que pones, se que no te gusta que los demás vena ese lado tuyo tan posesivo, esto es algo que debo disfrutar…en privado-Comentó con gracia la Matriarca del Clan

Frunció el ceño levemente, ¿Por qué se había enamorado de una mujer tan molesta?, como "odiaba" ese lado burlón de su mujer

-¿Qué te dijo?-Exclamo tratando de desviar el tema de Minato

-Quiere que le de una entrevista a una de las chicas recién llegadas, y acepte. Ya veremos si cumple los requisitos que busco-

-Hnn-Se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a su mujer, la abrazó y besó su cuello, un suspiró escapó de los labios de su esposa

-Gracias a los dioses por haber inventado los celos-Murmuro la mujer antes de darse la vuelta y atrapar los labios de Fugaku

.

.

Sasuke caminaba directo a su casa, la noche había sido agotadora, si bien no había hecho esfuerzo físico, tenía mucho sueño…

Aunque todo el sueño que tenía se esfumó al divisar a Kakashi sensei caminando hacia el Barrio Uchiha acompañado de una mujer de belleza extraordinaria…

La mujer perfecta para él había llegado, estatura media, cabello rosado, piel suave y blanca, labios carnosos, desde el ángulo en el que se encontraba caminando podía ver que aquella mujer era dueña de unos orbes color jade. Sin duda una belleza andante, seguramente ya debía estar alucinado al ver a una mujer de esa categoría…

O tal vez si estaba soñando y se hallaba en el paraíso…

.

.

-Bien, ¿Vez ese portón de allí junto con esas mansiones?-Cuestiono Kakashi, la mujer de melena rosada asintió-Ese es el barrio Uchiha-

-¡Valla! Es tan maravilloso este lugar, inmenso, me agradara mucho trabajar aquí si es que me aceptan-

-Kakashi sensei-Exclamo Sasuke, posicionándose exactamente atrás de la pelirosa

Tanto Kakashi como Sakura voltearon…

Sakura quedó en shock al ver a semejante espécimen masculino, sus orbes oscuros la hipnotizaban por completo, ese cuerpo bien ejercitado, un rostro que le hacía suspirar, de finas facciones…

-Y él es…Sasuke Uchiha-Comento Kakashi

-¡Valla! Es tan…-Sakura se mordió el labio inferior

¡Sexy!...

.

.

-Debo salir un rato-Se dijo Naruto-No puedo continuar encerrado en mi habitación para toda la eternidad. Me volveré loco si continúo aquí-

No comprendía porque en los últimos días no dejaba de pensar en su prometida, los recuerdos despertaban a cada minuto, ¿Por qué se estaba haciendo más presente su recuerdo?

_Se sentía muy confundido, unos días atrás habían dividido a los equipos de Gennin con su respectivo Jounin Sensei, como había detestado ese día, había una chica que le gustaba demasiado ¿Su nombre? Hina Hyuuga, la fuerte y hermosa heredera del Clan Hyuuga, ella se parecía mucho a él en varios aspectos, Hina era atrevida en cada una de sus acciones, risueña, carismática, agresiva en todas sus acciones, además, no era para nada tímida, como le encantaba esa chica. _

_Hina había sido designada al equipo 8, el cual era integrado por Kurenai sensei, Kiba Inuzuka(Y su perro Akamaru), Shino Aburame. _

_Naruto pertenecía al equipo 7, integrado simplemente por Kakashi sensei, Sasuke Uchiha, además de un tal Sai. _

_Nuevamente estaba distraído, sin querer empujó a la persona que caminaba enfrente de él… _

_-Ten mas cuidado-Exclamo una voz femenina _

_Naruto alzó su mirada… _

_-¿Hina-chan?-Exclamo _

_-Hola Naruto-Saludo sonriente la joven de cabello negro azulado y de ojos perla. Vestía una falda negra, una blusa color lila, sus sandalias eran negras-¿Vas a tu casa?- _

_-Si-Contesto-Mis padres me dijeron que deben hablar conmigo de algo muy importante, ¿Y tu?- _

_-Lo mismo. De hecho, me pidieron que valla a tu casa- _

_-¿De que querrán hablar nuestros padres? _

_-No lo se- _

-¿Por qué no sales de mi mente?-Se cuestionaba mientras bajaba las escaleras

_Aquello lo había dejado mudo… _

_Las palabras que su padre y Hiashi Hyuuga habían sido sorprendentes… _

_-Ya que ustedes son nuestros herederos…hemos decidido-Exclamaron Hiashi y Minato, sus mujeres se mantenían en silencio-Que se comprometan en matrimonio- _

_Ambos jóvenes se quedaron con la boca abierta… _

_-Hemos dejado a cualquier candidata del Clan Uchiha fuera…puesto que ustedes saben que entre el Clan Hyuuga y Uchiha siempre ha habido una fuerte rivalidad, en pocas palabras…estamos enemistados-Comento con tranquilidad Hiashi-El clan que sigue "después de la opción de los Uchiha"…son los Namikaze Uzumaki. Por primera razón, todos sabemos que Minato proviene de un Clan muy distinguido, lamentablemente casi extinto de no ser porque tanto tu padre y tú existen; por segundo motivo, no olvidemos que Kushina es la heredera del clan extinto del País del Remolino. Por otro lado, Hina es la heredera de nuestro prestigioso Clan- _

_._

.

-¿Y quien eres?-Le preguntó Sasuke

-Sakura…mi nombre es Sakura-Contesto nerviosa

-Sakura, te presento a Uchiha Sasuke, es el hijo menor del líder del Clan Uchiha-Exclamo Kakashi

Sakura se sorprendió levemente, entonces Sasuke podría ser lo que se llama ¿Un chico de un alto nivel social?

-La madre de Sasuke es quien te entrevistara-Continuo Kakashi

-¿Qué ella que?-Repitió Sasuke

-Lo que quiero decir es que Sakura viene por el empleo de ama de llaves-

-Kakashi, yo puedo llevara. Después de todo pues supongo trabajara en casa de mis padres-

Hatake lo dudó por unos segundos…

-Esta bien-Comenzó a reírse, dejando un poco extrañados a los jóvenes-Al fin te comportas como cualquier muchacho de tu edad-Exclamo antes de irse

Sakura se sintió un poco nerviosa…

-¿De donde vienes, Sakura?-Pregunto seriamente el Uchiha

-De Tokio-Contesto con naturalidad

-¿Dónde queda esa ciudad? ¿En el país del Sonido? ¿En Suna?, no recuerdo haber escuchado de una ciudad con ese nombre-Critico Sasuke

-Queda en Japón-Contesto Sakura, Sasuke la miro con un poco de confusión-No…nada, no me hagas caso-

-Hnn-

.

.

-Neji, necesito que vallas a ese departamento y traigas a esa Hinata Hyuuga. Todo el Clan necesita corroborar todos los rumores que rondan en la aldea-Indicó Hiashi

-Ve hijo, es urgente-Apoyó Hizashi

-Como digan-Respondió Neji

.

.

-¿Cómo crees que reaccione Naruto ante todo esto?-Cuestionaba muy preocupada Kushina

-¿Tu como crees?-Le respondió Minato-Esto no esta acarreando muchos problemas-

-Me preocupa como reaccione mi pequeño-Insistió Kushina

.

.

Itachi pudo divisar que su hermano menor iba en camino al Barrio, aunque no solo era eso lo que le llamaba la "atención", lo que le sorprendía era que su hermano menor fuera acompañado de una joven de cabellos rosados, guapa y de ojos jades.

¿Era una fangirl de su hermano?

Eso lo dudaba, su hermano huía del grupo de "mujeres locas" que lo acosaban…

.

.

Hinata se sentía un poco incomoda con todas las miradas sobre ella, la miraban como un bicho si fuera un bicho raro.

.

.

-Valla, valla. Miren que tenemos aquí. Nunca imagine que viviría para verlo-Se burlo Itachi estando una vez cerca de su hermano-Sasuke Uchiha en compañía de una hermosa chica-

Sakura se sonrojo…

-Idiota-Murmuro molesto Sasuke

-Estúpido hermano menor-Dijo Itachi-¿Qué palabras son esas enfrente de una linda jovencita?-

La Haruno se rió levemente…

-Cállate, Itachi-Contesto-Es malo que Naruto visite nuestro hogar, cada que conversas con él, se te pega su idiotez-

-Hnn-Bufo-Y ya que Sasuke no lo hará, me presento, mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha, soy el hermano mayor de Sasuke-

-Mi nombre es Sakura-

Itachi clavó su mirada en los orbes de Sakura, en aquellos orbes notó un destello grisáceo.

¡No podía ser cierto!

¿Aquella chica era la Jinchūriki perdida? ¿Acaso ella era la portadora de los 9 demonios? Si eso era cierto, próximamente se llevaría a cabo la reunión de los 10 portadores de los demonios…

Gaara Sabaku No…Portador del demonio Shukaku.

Yugito Nii…portador del demonio Nibi.

Yagura…Quien portaba al Sanbi.

Roshi…Quien en su interior tenía al Yonbi.

Han…Dueño del demonio Gobi.

Utakata…Portador de Rokubi.

Fu…jinchūriki de Nanabi.

Killerbe…Quien tenía a Hachibi.

Naruto…Quien poseía al demonio de 9 colas llamado Kyuubi.

Ahora que también estaba la heredera del Clan Haruno, quien portaba el alma de los 9 demonios juntos…YuKībi.

Si ella era quien sospechaba…

Su boda se efectuaría muy pronto.

-Bien, los dejo, debo trabajar-

La Haruno aun seguía confundida, ¿Qué demonios había sido todo eso? El hermano de Sasuke se le había quedado viendo fijamente…

.

.

Aunque al principio no habían querido aceptar el préstamo que Kiba les ofrecía, pues, terminaron por aceptar, ya que el Inuzuka les aseguraba que "morirían" de hambre si no compraban provisiones para los siguientes días.

Al menos ahora llevaba una gran cantidad de comida, con eso sobrellevarían los siguientes días, lo malo es que con tantas bolsas cargando, apenas y podía ver al frente.

.

.

Sasuke abrió la puerta de su hogar…

-Pasa, espera aquí. Iré por mi madre-

Justo cuando Sasuke entraba a la cocina, su madre se hallaba bajándose del la mesa y su padre, bueno, su padre estaba ayudándole a su madre…

-¿Qué sucedió aquí?-Cuestiono confundido Sasuke-¿Saben que? Mejor no me digan, hallarlos así ya fue demasiado explicito-

Fugaku frunció el ceño ante el comentario tan irrespetuoso (Y tan acertado) que había hecho su hijo menor.

-¡Sasuke!-Reprochó Mikoto

-Hnn, como sea. Yo solo venía a decirle a mi madre que una persona la busca-

.

.

Naruto iba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta que una persona venía enfrente de él…

.

.

En menos de un segundo, Hinata ya se encontraba en el suelo…

.

.

-Lo siento mucho, no me di cuenta por donde iba-Se disculpaba rápidamente Naruto

-D…descuida, n…no hay ningún…problema-Contesto Hinata

Naruto abrió los ojos sorpresivamente…

Esa voz la conocía…

Esa voz…

Era de…

¿Hina-chan?

Alzó la mirada para ver a la dueña de la melodiosa voz…

Su respiración se aceleró…

-No…no puede ser…es imposible…tú…estas…-

-No me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra, tarado-Decía furiosa una rubia de ojos aguamarina

-Pero que mujer tan problemática-Decía Shikamaru-¿Ahora que se supone que hice?-

-Nada, simplemente que te vieron paseando con 2 extrañas-

-Temari, esas 2 extrañas como les dices no tienen nada que ver conmigo, mi único deber como Shinobi fue traerlas a Konoha-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si, deja de ser problemática. Que no se te olvide quien tiene el anillo de compromiso-

La rubia sonrió con dulzura, todo su enojo se había esfumado…

.

.

¡Con un demonio!, nunca en su vida Shinobi se había sentido jodidamente y extremadamente atraído por una mujer, definitivamente, si Sakura conseguía el trabajo en el Barrio, con gusto dejaba de aceptar muchas misiones BUENAS con tal de estar el mayor tiempo en su casa para disfrutar de una de las jóvenes más BUENAS.

-Hnn-

Definitivamente se sentía un acosador sexual, pero era imposible no poner esa cara ante semejante vista, esa cara, ese busto, esas piernas ¡EJEM! Bueno, el concepto ya estaba bastante claro, ¿Verdad?

Naruto seguro lo detestaría por la suerte que tenía…

¡Oh! ¡Si! Era el Uchiha con más suerte del mundo

.

.

No…

-Tú-

El destino jugaba de una forma muy cruel…

-¿Yo?-

No era justo…

¿Acaso el destino se divertía poniéndole la imagen de la Hyuuga?

Pero nadie contestó a sus dudas…

De un momento a otro…

Todo se volvió negro a su alrededor…

.

.

-¡Hola!-Saludo con entusiasmo Kiba mientras entraba a la florería de los Yamanaka

-¡Ah! Eres tú-Dijo con furia la rubia

-Alguien esta de mal humor-Dijo Kiba-¿Qué te pasa, Ino?-

-Nada, es solo…olvídalo, no vale la pena decirlo-

-¿Decirme que?-

-Ya te dije que nada, idiota, bueno para nada, tonto, imbécil, estúpido-

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué tantos insultos? ¿Ahora que hice?-

-Exactamente eso fue lo que hiciste…nada. Y yo de tonta que todavía creía que entre nosotros podía surgir algo especial. La tonta soy yo por ilusionarme-

-¿Era?-

Definitivamente Kiba ahora si estaba más que confundido por las palabras de la rubia…

-¡Lárgate a divertirte con las nuevas aldeanas! ¡Que te haga provecho!-

Kiba empezó a reírse…

Ahora la confundida era la Yamanaka…

-Así que… ¿Celosa?-

Ino se sonrojo inmediatamente y desvió la mirada…

Se había delatado solita…

.

.

-¿Así que te recomendó Minato?-Exclamo la madre de Sasuke

-Si Uchiha-sama…Namikaze-sama vio mi situación y decidió apoyarnos-

-¿Apoyarnos? ¿Alguien más viaja contigo?-

-Si, mi hermana Hinata-

-Minato me comentó algo de eso…quería confirmarlo con tus propias palabras. Todo un escándalo en la aldea-Mikoto arqueo su ceja derecha y cerró los ojos-¿Se te ofrece algo, Sasuke?-

-No, madre-

Sasuke se hallaba parado en las escaleras…

-Si no te molesta…retírate a tu habitación, hijo-

-¿Porque?-Retó levemente el joven

-La entrevista a Sakura se la haré yo, no tú jovencito. Se supone que estas cansado por montar guardia toda la noche. Y te repito, yo haré la entrevista ¿Ha quedado claro o tienes duda de mis palabras? Nunca te han interesado este tipo de cosas apegadas "al hogar", no veo el interés ahora-

Su madre era muy intuitiva, sabía que su hijo menor estaba impactado por la belleza de la joven.

-Como diga, madre-

Sasuke prácticamente subió refunfuñando y maldiciendo todo lo que hallaba a su paso

.

.

-Siendo igual a Hina-sama, no me será difícil encontrarla-Dijo para si mismo Neji ya que no había encontrado a la susodicha en el departamento que le señalaron

.

.

-¿No crees que apresuras demasiado las cosas, padre?-Dijo una castaña adolescente de orbes perlados como los Hyuuga-Usted esta obsesionado, ¿Por qué el interés en una chica común que tiene un parecido con mi hermana difunta?-

-Que una persona sea idéntica a otra no es algo común, todos somos diferente, sin embargo, en una situación como esta…Todo da un giro distinto-Explicó Hiashi

-Tú padre tiene razón-Apoyó Hizashi-Así lo ha decidido el Clan, Hanabi-

-¿Han pensado un segundo en Naruto-sama?-Cuestionó Hanabi

-No lo odio…-Dijo Hiashi

Apretó los puños fuertemente…

-Pero no puedo olvidar que mi primogénita haya muerto por su culpa…-

-Hanabi, Hina-san era tu hermana mayor. Comprende los sentimientos de tu padre-Dijo el padre de Neji-Él perdió una hija…puede que Hina-san haya tomado una mala decisión pero todo lleva a lo mismo…fue por Naruto-

Hanabi simplemente se levantó y se marcho…

Estas eran situaciones difíciles de comprender…

.

.

-Valla, eres una jovencita muy interesante-Dijo sonriente Mikoto

.

.

-Despierta-

Aquella voz resonaba suavemente…

-Despierta-

La escuchaba nuevamente…

-Oye-

No…

-Por favor-

Ahora era más dulce…

Abrió los ojos con lentitud…

-¡Oh! Estas…bien-Dijo dulcemente Hinata

Allí estaba ella, mostrándole un rostro lleno de preocupación…

-¡Hina! ¡Estas viva!-El rubio comenzó a derramar lagrimas de felicidad y de un momento a otro abrazo a la chica-Todo este tiempo creí que estabas muerta…Hina-

Hinata estaba confundida por la reacción del joven…

-Siempre me culpe de tu muerte…pero estas viva-

Si el abrazo la confundió, pues lo que se avecinaba la iba a dejar en shock…

-Te amo-Le confesó Naruto antes de besarla en los labios

.

.

Sasuke observaba con mucha discreción aquella conversación entre su madre y Sakura…

.

.

-Demonios, será como ver el fantasma de Hina-Se dijo Neji

.

.

-Hermano, comienzo a pensar que Hanabi tiene mucha razón-Dijo Hizashi

-Y la tiene-

-¿Entonces porque lo haces?-

-Porque…tal vez quiero volver a sentir la cercanía de mi hija-Contesto Hiashi-¿Recuerdas cuando se graduó de la academia? Fue la mejor kunoichi de su generación al lado de Naruto y Sasuke-

-Claro que lo recuerdo, estaba feliz de ostentar el titulo de primer lugar -

_Recién habían terminado con la ceremonia… _

_-Buenas tardes. Padre, muchas gracias-Hina mostraba una radiante sonrisa mientras le enseñaba Hiashi la banda con el símbolo oficial de la aldea-Esto se lo presento como muestra de que llevaré el apellido del Clan Hyuuga muy lejos, usted se sentirá muy orgulloso- _

_Hiashi colocó un hombro sobre la cabeza de su heredera… _

_Hina sabía que su padre no era el tipo de persona sentimental… _

_-eres un orgullo para el Clan y para mi, hija- _

-Y el día en que la pesadilla inició-

_2 años atrás… _

_-Padre- _

_Hina había cumplido recientemente 17 años, se veía realmente hermosa, tenía unos mechones que le caían por el rostro mientras su cabello lo llevaba sostenido por una coleta, contrario a cuando tenía 12 años que era corto… _

_-Por favor, Namikaze-sama esta reclutando personas para esa misión y salen hoy mismo, yo deseo participar en esa misión- _

_-No, estas loca si piensas que te dejaré ir, esa misión es de clase S, los asesinos que rastrearan están en el libro Bingo, eres mi heredera, hija. No permitiré que mueras en una misión tan riesgosa-Advirtió Hiashi _

_-Padre, esto es parte de nuestra vida como ninjas- _

_-Aún así, no permitiré que te arriesgues, tienes 17 años…todavía no te puedo confiar el permiso para asistir en una misión peligrosa- _

_-Padre, por favor, me cuidaré- _

_-No- _

_-Papá, ¿No me crees capaz? Si yo fuera más cobarde, lo más seguro es que me alentarías a ir en esa misión, sin embargo, soy fuerte y no me dejas ir- _

_-Tienes razón, pero aún así no quiero que vallas, tú has tenido misiones rango D, no has ido más allá, ni siquiera te han confiado una misión C o D, ¿Y pretendes que te deje ir a una misión S?- _

_-Por favor- _

_-¿No dejaras de insistir?- _

_-Lo herede de ti-Dijo Hina con una sonrisa-¿Si? Prometo no defraudarte- _

_Acarició el rostro de su hija… _

_-Se que no me defraudaras- _

_Aquel día se había marchado… _

-O cuando recibimos la trágica noticia-Dijeron ambos hermanos al mismo tiempo

_La lluvia caía sobre la aldea… _

_Tocaban con fuerza la puerta de la residencia de la familia Hyuuga… _

_Hiashi abrió la puerta… _

_-Naruto- _

_-Buenas tardes Hiashi-sama…- _

_-¿Qué ocurre?- _

_-Hina- _

_-¿Qué pasa con ella?- _

_-Ha muerto en combate- _

-Eres la indicada-

-¿Entonces el trabajo es mío?-Pregunto Sakura emocionada

-Puedes asegurarlo-Le contestó Mikoto-Tienes experiencia, eso me basta-

-¡Gracias! ¿Y entonces?-

-¿Entonces que cosa, jovencita?-

-Si, que empiezo a realizar, supongo que empiezo hoy-

-Valla, eres una chica muy enérgica y alegre, me agrada eso-

.

.

Hinata volvió a la realidad y se separo de Naruto…

-Espera-

-¿Qué ocurre Hina? ¡Ya se! ¿Por qué hiciste creer a todos que estabas muerta? ¿Tu familia ya lo sabe? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-Pregunto lleno de emoción el rubio

-Yo no soy Hina, mi nombre completo es Hinata Hyuuga…soy hija de Haruhi y Hirano Hyuuga, yo tengo una hermana de nombre Sakura. Vengo de un lugar llamado Tokio, Japón que no pertenece a esta dimensión-

Naruto se hecho a reír…

-¿Qué cosas tan graciosas dices? Tú…tú eres Hina Hyuuga, tu padre es Hiashi Hyuuga, tu hermana se llama Hanabi, tu primo es Neji y tú tío se llama Hizashi Hyuuga. Yo soy tú prometido, tú me amas y yo te amo-

-Lo siento-Hinata se separó de Naruto-Yo soy esa persona a la cual tú le confesaste aquellos sentimientos. Soy otra persona…nunca te he visto-

-Pero tú…son 2 gotas de agua…debes ser tú…-

.

.

-El tiempo corre. En 10 meses más…la princesa Sakura cumplirá 22 años, si ella no aparece pronto, aquellos sellos que le colocamos consumirán su alma, si esto sucede…debemos decirle adiós al resto de los jinchûriki, claro, anexando la muerte de Uchiha Itachi-Dijo el anciano

-No debemos dejar que eso pase, si eso ocurre también le decimos adiós al trato que el Clan Haruno tiene con el Clan Uchiha, toda la riqueza que ambas familias han amasado se volverá polvo-Comentó un hombre-Sin embargo eso no es lo importante-

-Debemos proteger a la princesa Sakura de las manos de Hayato, debemos hacer todo lo posible para que la masacre del Clan Haruno no haya sido en vano-

-Ni Daisuke-sama, ni Kaze-sama pudieron evitar la masacre de su familia-

-¿Nunca hallaron a Taichi-san ni a su esposa Tori, verdad?-

-No Señor-

-¿Cabe la posibilidad que hayan viajado a otra dimensiones?-

-Es lo más probable, debemos recordar que los Haruno tienen la capacidad de transportarse a los diferentes universos alternos que existen-

-Eso es muy cierto. Hay un dato más, Tori era la esposa de Taichi, sin embargo ella no pertenecía al Clan Haruno y también desarrollo aquella habilidad de la familia. ¿Cómo es posible?-

-Eso es fácil-Contestó el primer anciano que había hablado-Cuando una persona del Clan se enamora…la persona elegida por su corazón le será otorgada aquel don, la cercanía con aquel o aquella Haruno hará que en su mente, mediante un sueño en determinado momento le sean captados los sellos necesarios para transportarse-

-Si eso sucede con "la persona elegida" por un Haruno… ¿Qué es lo que hace un Haruno para viajar por las dimensiones?-

-Eso es muy simple…basta con que el Haruno tenga el deseo de un cambio, pero aquel deseo debe ser demasiado fuerte para que se cumpla y emprenda dicho viaje-

.

.

-¡Esto es una broma!-

Naruto se levanto…

-Espera-Dijo Hinata

No era conveniente que aquel joven anduviera en ese estado por las calles…

-No-

Naruto salió corriendo del departamento de Hinata…

.

.

¡Ja! Un punto a su favor, la chica trabajaría en su casa…

.

.

Hinata estaba muy confundida, eso había sido realmente extraño, nunca se topó con una situación como esa. Tocaron la puerta…

-Un momento-

Abrió la puerta y…

Enfrente de ella estaba un muchacho bastante parecido a ella, era como su versión masculina…

Y…

Se desmayó…

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Viajar por los mundos? Ultimamente he leído mangas de CLAMP, de ahí me vino la idea :P


	4. El prestigioso Clan Haruno

Hola, ya que tenía un tiempo libre me decidí a actualizar jeje espero que este cap les guste

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero este fic es mío**

.

.

.

.

¿Cómo que eran 2 personas distintas? ¿Hina y Hinata Hyuuga?

_-¡Hina! ¡Estas viva!-El rubio comenzó a derramar lagrimas de felicidad y de un momento a otro abrazo a la chica-Todo este tiempo creí que estabas muerta…Hina- _

¿Por qué se lo había dicho?

Claro, la culpa, porque si cabía la mínima posibilidad que Hina estuviese viva, haría todo por hacerla feliz…

Aunque ya no la amase…

_Era temprano, había citado a su prometida Hina Hyuuga en el parque… _

_No sabía como… _

_Cuando… _

_Había dejado de amarla… _

_Era cierto que siempre se sintió atraído por la heredera del Clan Hyuuga… _

_Pero hasta ahora razonaba en que solo había sido deslumbramiento… _

_Hina era idéntica a él… _

_También era hermosa… _

_Pero otra cosa… _

_Otra cosa era amarla… _

_Lo estuvo analizando por mucho tiempo, pues no deseaba tomar una decisión equivoca… _

_Al final, todo había sido igual… _

_Todo apuntaba a que NUNCA había amado a Hina Hyuuga… _

_No deseaba lastimar a Hina… _

_-¡Naruto!-La peliazul se abalanzó sobre el rubio para besarlo _

_Otro dato, los besos de la Hyuuga siempre habían sido apasionados, nunca dulces y tiernos… _

_O al menos ese concepto era el que tenía… _

_Un beso debía comenzar dulce y tierno (Por muy cursi que se escuchara), para luego convertirse en uno lleno de pasión… _

_Hina nunca había logrado despertar ese lado... _

_Ese que verdaderamente mostraba el amor… _

_Ellos estaban juntos por atracción… _

_-Hina, debo decirte algo muy importante- _

_-¿Debe ser justo ahora?-Hina deseaba continuar con la sesión de besos _

_-Si…es sobre nuestro compromiso- _

_-Entonces te escucho-Se sentó en la banca y le sonrió a su prometido-Habla, tonto, hay mejores cosas en que ocupar el tiempo- _

_-Lo estuve pensando, no es fácil decirlo…hay que cancelar el compromiso que unirá a los Namikaze y Hyuuga- _

_Hina se hecho a reír… _

_-¿Qué idiotez estas diciendo?- _

_-Ninguna idiotez, no me voy a casar contigo- _

_-¿Esto te lo aconsejo el idiota de Sasuke?-Replicó Hina-Ese imbécil tenía que contarte, no entiendo porque tanto alboroto, besé a la fuerza al estúpido de Sasuke, quería jugarle un broma, pero no podía quedarse callado, tenía que acusarme contigo, me dijo que no te diría nada porque tú eras su mejor amigo y no quería que malinterpretaras las cosas, no cumplió su promesa el muy bastardo-Bufo _

_Naruto se quedó con la boca abierta… _

_¿Hina beso a Sasuke? ¿Para jugarle una simple broma? _

_-Sasuke no me ha dicho nada- _

_-¿Ah…no te dijo nada?- _

_Sola se había delatado… _

_Sasuke no traicionaría la confianza de su mejor amigo, la única que "traicionaba" la confianza era Hina… _

_Aunque Naruto no lo supiera, Hina nunca perdía oportunidad para coquetearle a Sasuke, claro, que el Uchiha ni el más mínimo caso hacía a las intenciones de la Hyuuga. _

_Aunque tal vez en parte, él tenía la culpa, últimamente no le prestaba atención a Hina… _

_Pero eso se debía a que acomodaba "sus sentimientos"… _

_-¿Sabes? Me importa muy poco- _

_-¿Qué? Te juro que solo fue una broma-_

_-Ya te dije que me importa muy poco- _

_-Pero…- _

_-La razón por la que rompo el compromiso es porque no te amo- _

_Eso retumbo en los oídos de la Hyuuga… _

_-No es cierto-Abrazó a Naruto-Tu me amas-Comenzó a llorar-Tu me amas- _

_-No, disculpa si e he lastimado pero es la verdad- _

_-No- _

_Durante minutos la Hyuuga se aferro a Naruto… _

_Hasta que… _

_-¡Idiota! ¡Bastardo!-Aún continuaba llorando-¡Haré algo! ¡Y juro que cargaras con la culpa toda tu vida! ¡Juro que te vas a arrepentir! ¡Bastardo!- _

_Ese día Hina tomó aquella misión… _

Y también, desde ese día, Naruto se sintió culpable…

.

.

Sakura se dirigía a la planta alta de la mansión…

-¿Mi madre se ha ido?-Pregunto Sasuke

-¡Kya!-Sakura se asustó ante la repentina presencia del pelinegro-Que susto-

-¿Tan feo soy?-Bromeó el Uchiha

-No es eso…es decir…nada-Exclamo la ojijade-Su madre ha salido porque a petición de su padre deben arreglar algunas cosas-

-Deja las formalidades-

-Lo siento, pero ahora trabajo aquí, mis padres…me enseñaron este tipo de normas-

-¿Lo extrañas?-Cuestionó-Digo, como no eres de aquí-

-Los extraño pero… no es por la cuestión de la distancia por el lugar, ellos están muertos-

-Oh…no la imagine-

-No importa-

.

.

-¡¿Qué tu padre que?-Gritó Minato-Quedamos en que buscarían a Hinata en una semana

-Eso lo entiendo-Exclamo Hanabi-Pero ya sabe como es mi padre-

-¿Ahora en que lío nos metimos? Todo esto armará un alboroto-

-Si le soy sincera, yo también quiero conocer a esa Hinata Hyuuga, aunque por lo visto, yo todavía mantengo esos deseos, mi padre quiere corroborar el parecido físico-

-Tú padre quiere llenar el vacío de Hina-

-Pero, aunque se parezcan, Hina y Hinata siempre será 2 personas distintas-

.

.

-¿Qué me pasó?-

-Te desmayaste-Le respondió el castaño

-¡Kyaaaa! Disculpa, es que tú…te pareces…¿A mí?-

-Supongo que si. Mi nombre es Neji Hyuuga-

-¿Hyuuga? Mi nombre es Hyuuga Hinata-

Fue allí cuando el castaño notó la diferencia…

Hina siempre había sido atrevida…

Y esta tal Hinata era todo lo contrario, tímida…

-Nos parecemos en algo más que lo físico-Exclamo Hinata

-El apellido-

.

.

Varias horas más tarde…

.

.

-¿Cuál es el problema, Obito?-Cuestiono de forma inmediatamente el líder del Clan Uchiha

-Recibimos una carta por parte del sacerdote del Clan Haruno-

-¿El Clan Haruno? Hace tiempo que no teníamos ninguna noticia de ellos, que extraño-Indagó Mikoto-¿Qué dice la carta?-

-Ah-Suspiro nervioso el hermano de Fugaku-Quieren que informemos a Minato-sama para comenzar una búsqueda exhaustiva de la Princesa Sakura-

-¿Por qué?

-La princesa está próxima a cumplir 22 años, si para ese tiempo no colocan los sellos, tanto ella como Itachi morirán. Hay que apresurarnos, nosotros estuvimos de acuerdo en esos sellos con tal de tener asegurada esa boda-

-Mi hijo-Murmuro sumamente asustada la madre-Fugaku, busca a esa Princesa, mi hijo no puede morir, no lo permitas-

-Tranquila, haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para salvar a nuestro hijo-

-Y hay otra cosa-Anexó Obito

-¿Qué?-

-Si la Princesa Sakura e Itachi mueren, también el resto de los 9 jinchūrikis-

-Espero que estén en este mundo-

-¿A que te refieres Fugaku?-Cuestionaron Mikoto y Obito

-El Clan Haruno tiene la habilidad de viajar por las dimensiones, si a ella se la llevaron a otro mundo, será imposible encontrarla, solo las personas pertenecientes al Clan pueden hacer ese tipo de viajes, ningún otro ninja a logrado tal cosa-

Lo que la familia Uchiha desconocía era que la Princesa se encontraba entre ellos, aunque ¿Quién pensaría que aquella chica humilde que habían contratado como sirvienta era la Princesa de poderes sorprendentes?

¿Descubrirían la identidad de Sakura?

De una simple "Sakura Haruno" pasaría a ser "Princesa Sakura". En aquel lugar, cuando una persona pertenecía a la realeza, tan solo sabían a que Clan pertenecían, más solo se dirigían a ellos mediante su primer nombre y el titulo que ostentaban. En este caso, sabrían que Sakura pertenecía al Clan Haruno, pero siempre se dirigirían a ella como "Princesa Sakura".

-Mañana mismo hablaré con Minato-Añadió el líder Uchiha

.

.

Valla que no le costaba nada de trabajo cocinar el Tempura, Kushiyaki, Okinawa Soba, Kamameshi, Dangojiru, Makizushi para cenar. Kakigōri como postre, pues no sabía si aquella familia degustaba de platillos muy dulces y Amazake como bebida. Claro que cabía la posibilidad de un poco de Sake.

-¡Me quedó perfecto!-Exclamo sumamente emocionada la ojijade

Sasuke observó con atención los platillos preparados por Sakura…

-¿Qué es esa comida?-Pregunto interesado el Uchiha

-¿Se ve mal?-

-No es eso. Sucede que nunca había visto ese tipo de platillos-Respondió el pelinegro

-¡Oh! Bueno, una vez trabajé en un restaurant donde vendían este tipo de platillos, realmente son exquisitos-Dijo aún llena de alegría-Pruebe el platillo que más le parezca-

-¿Segura?-

-Vamos, es delicioso-

Sasuke tomó un par de palillos y probó un poco de aquellos alimentos "extraños" según él.

-Sakura-

-¿Si?-

-Hnn, lo admito. Tienes grandes dotes para la cocina, a mis padres les fascinará, y de paso quedaran muy impresionados-Observó otra cosa especial-¿Esa cosa es algo dulce?-

-Ligeramente, no empalaga como los dulces-

-Hnn-

-Adelante-

Sasuke probó un poco del kakigōri.

-Odio las cosas dulces-Soltó sin más el Uchiha, Sakura entristeció levemente, había fallado en su intento-Pero esto sabe exquisito-

Y la alegría rápidamente volvió a su rostro.

-¿Cree que sus padres tarden mucho?-

-Lo dudo, deben estar por venir, eso significa que mi hermano también esta por venir-

Sasuke conocía a su hermano Itachi, seguramente se las arreglaría para llegar temprano al Barrio Uchiha.

.

.

-Es una mansión preciosa-Añadió Hinata

Neji se limitó a abrir el portón de la mansión Hyuuga.

-Pasa, mi familia espera, te aseguró que obtendrás el empleo-

-Eso espero-

.

.

-¿Dónde estará tú hermano?-Preguntaba Kushina mientras acariciaba su vientre

.

.

-¿Ya la viste, hijo?-Murmuro preocupado Minato-Espero que al verla, no sufras pensando que se trata de Hina, o al menos que el dolor sea menos fuerte-

.

.

-Los ingredientes no son muy diferentes a los que existen en el lugar del que vengo, por eso se me facilitó cocinar-

-¿Eso hacías en tu hogar?-

-No entiendo-

-Me refiero a que si contabas con pocos productos te ingeniabas en preparar algo delicioso con lo que tenías-Explicó-Soy idiota, solo a mi se me ocurre-Murmuro

"Así o más estúpido el intento de platicar con Sakura" pensaba el pelinegro.

.

.

-¡Hey Itachi! Desde que entraste portas una cara extraña, ¿Pasa algo?-Indagó Hana Inuzuka

-Hnn, solo que he encontrado a la mujer con la que me casaré pronto-

La Inuzuka se hecho a reír.

-¿Te has enamorado?-Dijo entre risas-Uchiha Itachi enamorado, no me lo puede creer-

-No se trata de eso-

-¿Eh? ¿No? ¿Entonces de que hablas?-

-Yo se mis asuntos-

.

.

-Necesito relajarme-

Se decía Naruto mientras descansaba bajo la fresca sombra de un enorme árbol.

-Sus labios-

Un cosquilleo invadió al rubio en el momento que recordó la exquisitez que habían desprendido los labios de "Hinata".

-Eran dulces-

A simple vista podía notarse su timidez, la dulzura y la bondad. Con una sola observación bastaba para diferenciarla totalmente de Hina Hyuuga.

-Es más hermosa-

¿Pero como podía pensar en que era "más" hermosa? Se supone que eran idénticas.

-Será mejor que le haga una visita a mi buen amigo "Sasuke-baka", seguro el me aconsejará bien sobre como actuar-

.

.

-Bien, debo irme-Soltó de la nada Itachi

-¿Tienes asuntos que arreglar? ¿Por qué tanta prisa? Tú turno no ha terminado-Cuestiono Hana

-Que yo tenga asuntos que arreglar, no te incumbe -Dijo tajante el Uchiha-No soy estúpido, se que no he terminado mi turno. Pero el día de hoy me quiero largar temprano. ¿Alguna objeción?-

-Se muy bien que no eres estúpido-Rectificó la castaña-Por mi, no hay ningún problema si te vas antes de tiempo. Solo digo que no es normal. Hoy te has comportado muy extraño, Uchiha. Te notas un poco tenso, no es normal-

-Ya te lo dije, tengo mis propios asuntos que no son de tú incumbencia-

-Si, si, tú y tus misteriosos asuntos. Ok, no te molestaré con mis preguntas-Exclamo la castaña-Nos vemos mañana-

-Hasta luego, Hana-

Cualquiera diría que esos 2 se odiaban a muerte, pero la verdad era que Hana Inuzuka podía contar como la amiga más cercana al Uchiha.

.

.

-¿Cómo tomó la noticia tú hermano?-Cuestiono una castaña

Ella era Rin, esposa de Uchiha Obito.

-Pronto comenzaremos una excesiva búsqueda de la Princesa Sakura. Surgió algo que no teníamos en nuestros planes. La situación se nos ha agravado un poco-Le respondió Obito-Mañana hablaremos con Minato sensei, Rin-

-¿Si?-

-Avisa a Minato sensei-

-Claro, me voy ahora mismo-Contestó Rin-¿Qué clase de complicaciones surgieron?-

-Itachi y la Princesa están en peligro-

-¿Solo ellos? Tú no me puedes mentir, ¿Qué más pasara?-

-La muerte de los 9 jinchūrikis-

-Exactamente lo que busca Hayato-

-Si-

-Hayato asesinó a casi todo el Clan Haruno y las personas a su servicio-

-No a todos, excepto a 2-

-Los guardianes destinados a nuestra Princesa-Continuó diciendo Rin-Nagato y Konan-

-A Hideki-sama le gustaría que encontráramos pronto a su hija-

-¿Hideki-sama?-

-Es el nombre estándar que le dieron, se cambia su nombre una vez que llega al trono-

-¿A Sakura-sama también le cambiaran el nombre?-

-No, solo en los hombres-

-Oh, entiendo-

.

.

Mikoto y Fugaku entraron al territorio del Clan Uchiha, exactamente en su hogar, la verdad es que era mediodía y ya estaban al tanto de muchas cosas que ponían en peligro la estabilidad del Clan.

Aunque pensándolo de una forma más detallada, no solo estaba en peligro la tranquilidad de los Uchiha, también corrían el riesgo de una próxima guerra. Muchos estaban a favor de la existencia de los Bijūs (Siempre y cuando estuviesen sellados en un respectivo jinchūriki); pero tampoco podían negar que se hallaba el grupo que desde tiempo atrás había luchado para acabar con los Bijūs.

-Buenas tardes, Fugaku-sama, Mikoto-sama…-Saludó Sakura al momento en que abría un poco más la puerta para dejarlos pasar

-Buenas tardes-Respondieron Fugaku y Mikoto

Los Uchiha admiraron el interior de su casa, se sorprendieron un poco, la verdad es que la casa parecía más limpia y ordenada que antes, eso, si contaban que se habían ausentado unas cuantas horas solamente.

-Hijo, ¿Eso que comes es algo dulce?-Indagó la Uchiha en cuanto vio a su hijo salir con plato que emanaba un olor delicioso

-Eh…si-Contestó Sasuke

-Tú odias lo dulce-Está vez fue Fugaku quien comentó aquel dato

-Está hecho a base de hielo, es por eso que no me desagrada su dulzura, ¿Cómo rayos se llama, Sakura?-Exclamo Sasuke

-Kakigōri-Respondió la ojijade

-Creí que llegarían tarde-Dijo inmediatamente el Uchiha menor

-Arreglamos nuestros asuntos un poco más rápido-Comentó Mikoto

-Entonces, ¿Les apetece almorzar?-Preguntó Sakura

-Hnn-Eso era un "si" en el vocabulario de Uchiha Fugaku

-Prepare un poco de Tempura, Kushiyaki, Okinawa Soba, Kamameshi, Dangojiru, Makizushi-

-Creí que era para la cena-Le murmuro Sasuke

-Eso fue antes de ver que sus padres llegarían temprano,-Le respondió tranquilamente Sakura

.

.

Hinata estaba realmente sorprendida ante lo que veía, la verdad era que estar allí le causaba una sensación extraña, la verdad, es que estar en una situación así ameritaba dicha sensación.

¿Era su imaginación o aquel Clan Hyuuga…compartía los mismos orbes opalinos que ella? Además de el mismo apellido.

Y sumando a su extraña sensación, sentía que estaba en "familia".

.

.

La puerta de la oficina del Hokage Minato se cerró…

-Minato, ¿Cuál es el misterio? ¿Cuándo revelaras su identidad? Porque es ella, ¿Verdad?-Indagó un hombre idéntico a Shikamaru-Esa niña de peculiar cabello rosado y ojos verde jade que mi hijo y Kiba han traído a Konoha es la Princesa-

-Tú mismo has respondido a la pregunta que formulaste-Afirmo Minato, que observaba el gran ventanal de su oficina-Después de todo…aquel día de la masacre del Clan Haruno, tú y Tsume Inuzuka eran los encargados de proteger a la Princesa-

-Claro, no logré salvar a Daisuke-sama y Kaze-sama, fallé en mi intento de salvar a los reyes. Pero todavía podía salvar a la Princesa, tanto su tío Taichi-san y su esposa Tori-san continuaban con vida. Solo ellos podían cuidar de la Princesa-Contó el padre de Shikamaru

-Y entonces, la madre de Kiba tuvo la idea de convencer a los tíos de la Princesa Sakura para que se la llevaran a otra dimensión, haciendo uso de sus habilidades-Prosiguió Minato

-Exacto-Apoyó el hombre-Ayer, Tsume y yo conversamos con Kiba y Shikamaru sobre su encuentro con esas niñas. Desde pequeños, los entrenamos "secretamente" desde lo sucedido con el Clan Haruno para que reconocieran a la Princesa si alguna vez se topaban con ella, o en dado caso, cuando realizará una búsqueda exhaustiva de su paradero. Les dimos características especificas de la Princesa, porque aquel cabello rosado y esos orbes verdes jade similares piedras preciosas no son por coincidencia, además que siendo la jinchūriki especial YuKībi, ella posee el destello especial en sus orbes. Un destello que también podrá reconocer Uchiha Itachi-

-Si no me equivoco, Daisuke-sama y Kaze-sama solo te proporcionaron la información sobre como sería la llegada de la Princesa. Sabían sobre como sería la llegada de su hija, el regreso a su dimensión original porque ellos tienen la capacidad de ver el futuro-

-Murieron antes de poder decirme como acabaría todo esto-

-Los Haruno saben el final, pero no pueden contárselo "de forma completa" a otras personas, ellos solo te dirán cosas "básicas". ¿Sabes porque, Shikaku?-

-Ni idea-Contestó sinceramente

-Para no provocar desastres si las personas implicadas tratan de cambiar el futuro. Ellos previeron sus muertes, claro que ellos podían elegir el seguir viviendo, sin embargo, si morían, ellos evitaban muchas muertes en el futuro. Los Haruno, prefieren sacrificar sus propias vidas, antes de exponer a su pueblo. Algo muy honorable en la familia real-

-Como todo buen líder, su primer objetivo está en velar primero por el bienestar de la población, antes que su familia propia-Añadió Shikaku-Claro, que la Princesa es la excepción en aquel Clan-

-Eso es porque la Princesa Sakura simboliza el equilibrio futuro, portadora de un gran poder es capaz de regresar la paz, todo lo positivo-

.

.


	5. Guardianes: Nagato y Konan

Hola, aquí les traigo un nuevo cap del fic, como dije, verían pronto mis actulizaciones n.n jejeje gracias a todos por leer esta pequeña historia.

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto**

"Mundos distintos, un mismo amor"

.

.

No le molestaba de ninguna forma que le hicieran muchas preguntas, pero tampoco es como si fuese partidaria a platicar de su vida con cualquier desconocido, ese Clan Hyuuga había dejado de preguntar sobre cosas laborales desde hace minutos, de hecho, si lo pensaba con más detenimiento, en su mayoría, las preguntas habían sido personales.

-Bien, Hinata-Comenzó a hablar Hiashi-¿Tienes hermanos?-

-Si, mi hermana Sakura-

-¿De donde provienen?-

-Tokio, Japón…por lo que entendemos…viajamos de una dimensión…distinta a esta-

Ella también tenía una pregunta respecto a los Hyuuga, si se supone que era una simple empleada, entonces, ¿Por qué estaban tan interesados en saber de donde procedía?

-¿Cuál es el nombre de tus padres?-Cuestiono Hizashi esta vez

¿Ahora sobre sus padres? ¿Qué era lo que el Clan Hyuuga quería conocer en realidad?

-Mis padres se llamaron…

.

.

Se sentía muy cómoda en Konoha, a pesar de llevar un día en ese lugar…mucha gente la estaba tratando con gran amabilidad. Se sentía "en casa", un sentimiento muy extraño, puesto que nunca había puesto pie alguno en Konoha.

Las primeras personas en ayudarlas con amabilidad habían sido Shikamaru y Kiba, después continuaba el Cuarto Hokage, Kakashi Hatake (Que si bien solo cruzaron unas cuantas palabras, pudo notar una gran sabiduría en aquel sensei), proseguía la familia Uchiha…

Y Sasuke

Sasuke era "enigmático" y muy atractivo, tenía algo en claro, le gustaba mucho.

.

.

-Necesito que vayan al País de la Lluvia y localicen cuanto antes a Nagato-sama y Konan-sama-

Esa era la orden del mayor anciano del consejo.

-¿Nagato y Konan? Si no me equivoco, ellos pertenecen al Clan Yutaka-

-Así es, ambos jóvenes son los guardianes de Sakura-sama-

-¿Cree que estén en peligro? Hayato podría rastrearlos y eliminarlos, o utilizarlos para encontrar a Sakura-sama, eso es muy riesgoso para todos-

-Es por eso que quiero localizarlos, hablaré con ellos y después los enviaremos a Konoha para que se refugien-

-Entiendo-

.

.

-¡Llévenlo al hospital!-Gritó Gai Maito-¡De inmediato!-

Rock Lee, el alumno de Gai había sufrido graves lesiones durante una misión, necesitaba atención medica de forma inmediata.

-¡Si!-Respondieron los shinobis que se encontraban a la entrada de la aldea-¡Buscaremos a Tsunade-sama para que lo atienda de inmediato!-

.

.

-Esto es sumamente delicioso-Exclamo Mikoto

-Me alegro que sea de su gusto Uchiha-sama-Se alegró la ojijade

-Revisaré cosas importantes-Soltó Fugaku-Mikoto-

-¿Si?-Mikoto comprendió la mirada de su marido, eso significaba que vigilará-Entiendo-

Claro que ellos no podían engañar a Sasuke, algo pasaba aquí y averiguaría que era aquello.

.

.

-¡Hey Itachi!-Exclamo Naruto-¿Saliste temprano de tú guardia?-

-Algo parecido-Respondió el Uchiha-¿Y tú? ¿Vas a visitar a mi hermano?-

-Si-Respondió el rubio-Hay algo que quisiera decirle-

-¿De que se trata?-

-Hina-chan está viva-

Itachi detuvo el paso…

¿Naruto había dicho que Hina Hyuuga estaba viva?

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Si, aunque no entiendo porque niega ser ella-

-Explícate-

.

.

-Espero que te sientas cómoda trabajando para nuestra familia. El Clan Hyuuga es una de las familias shinobis más respetadas de Konoha y el País del Fuego-

.

.

-Solo aquellos que poseen dicho poder pueden comprender lo que sus revelaciones pueden provocar-Exclamo Minato

-Si queremos que la princesa esté sana y salva, debemos hacerle entender a esa niña que ella es la Princesa, antes de que Hayato lo haga-Recalcó Shikaku-Minato, El sello, ¿Lo recuerdas?-

-Por supuesto, también recuerdo que es algo que no deberíamos saber, salvo esos ancianos que pertenecían a la corte del Clan Haruno-Menciono el rubio-Debemos quitarle esos sellos-

-Estamos a unos cuantos meses de que termine el lapso-

-Volvemos a lo mismo, debemos quitarle los sellos…pero sin casarla con Uchiha Itachi porque viniendo del mundo del que viene…dudo que quiera casarse por obligación-

.

.

-También sientes la presencia de Sakura-sama, ¿Verdad?-Cuestiono Nagato

-Hai, ella está de regreso-Le respondió Konan-Y con más razón…Hay que protegerla-

-Si ella desaparece, nosotros también-

En el nacimiento de un Haruno, también lo hacían 2 de la familia Yutaka, es decir, nacían 2 guardianes para el nuevo heredero Haruno. La vida de los guardianes necesitaba de la vida de los Haruno debido a la gran conexión de chakra.

Y eso significaba…

Si Sakura moría, ellos también…

.

.

-¡Lady Tsunade!-Gritaron los ninjas

-¡Lee!-Gritó asustada Shizune, la asistente de Tsunade-

Recostaron al joven en una camilla…

-¡Al quirófano 5 ahora!-Ordenó Tsunade

.

.

Hinata se había retirado de la presencia de la Familia Hyuuga….

-Tío Hiashi…¿Escucho lo que Hinata dijo?-Cuestiono Neji-Sus padres son…-

-Claro que lo escuche-Respondió el líder del Clan

-Ellos-Pronunció el padre de Neji-¿Qué posibilidad hay que sus padres hayan sido "ellos"?-

-No lo sé-Afirmó Hiashi-Pero no voy a quedarme con la duda-

-Hermano, piensa mucho mejor las cosas-Aconsejó Hizashi-Todo lo que ha mencionado la señorita Hinata podría tratarse de una mera coincidencia. Porque si prosigues y resulta que ella no tiene relación con nuestro Clan, lo único que estarás logrando es hacerte más daño. Solo estas abrumado por la semejanza con Hina, ya cometiste una imprudencia al conocer tan pronto a está señorita, debiste aguardar un poco más, pero te negaste-

Su hermano menor tenía toda la razón, comenzó a actuar de forma impulsiva en cuanto supo de la semejanza física entre su hija Hinata y la recién llegada a Konoha. Puede que él fuera un hombre "distante", pero en verdad presentía que "Hinata Hyuuga" era su hija, lo presentía, y algo le decía que estaba en lo correcto.

-Aunque me digas todo eso, no cambiaré de opinión-

.

.

_Allí en el suelo se encontraba el cuerpo de Hina estaba empapado en sangre por muchas heridas abiertas, grandes moretones, su respiración era exageradamente escasa, muchas de las armas que la habían lastimado se encontraban dispersas a pocos centímetros de ella. Corrió hacia ella, la tomó entre sus brazos y la estrechó._

_-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué? No tenías porque haberte puesto al frente de esta misión, ese no era tu deber, no tenías porque haberlo hecho-Decía con la esperanza de que Hina respondiera a la pregunta-Fue algo estúpido, te advirtieron que no lo hicieras y seguiste-_

_-Naruto-La joven derramaba lagrimas silenciosas mientras sonreía con misterio-Tú eres el culpable…-Esas palabras salieron con mucho esfuerzo de los labios de la Hyuuga-Tú tienes la culpa de todo…fue por ti…todo…-_

_Y fueron exactamente aquellas palabras, las que quedaron muy bien grabadas en la mente de Naruto, palabras que le atormentaban cada día desde la muerte de Hina Hyuuga._

-¿Qué? Debes estar alucinando, mocoso-Afirmó Itachi-Deja de decir tantas estupideces-

-Lo digo enserio-

¿Él hablaba enserio? ¿Una chica que era idéntica a Hina Hyuuga? Se cuestiono Itachi, era bastante increíble, no era de todos los días saber cosas como esas, solo existían 2 opciones para la situación, Naruto se estaba volviendo loco por lamentarse la muerte de la Hyuuga o Hina en verdad tenía una gemela. Aunque, puede que no Naruto no estuviese tan loco, que una de las chicas se llamará "Hina" y la otra "Hinata", sumando que compartieran el "mismo" físico hacían sospechosa dicha situación.

-¿Estas seguro de lo que dices?-Indagó el primogénito de Fugaku-No saldría nada bueno si esto es falso, a la familia Hyuuga no le agradará esto, tenlo en mente-

-Lo sé-Respondió el rubio-Su físico es completamente idéntico-

-¿Entonces porque negaría ser Hina Hyuuga?-Añadió el pelinegro-Siendo la heredera de un Clan prestigioso, lo que más le conviene es adjudicarse el apellido y no negarlo-

-Tal vez porque…aun me odia por como la traté y no quiere que yo la reconozca, la deje ir, esta vez no la dejaré escapar-La mirada de Naruto se torno triste-Daré lo mejor de mi para no volver a lastimarla-

-No quiero desanimarte en esto, Naruto-Itachi se detuvo un momento y miró con fijeza al amigo de Sasuke-Pero dudo que esa chica que recién conociste sea "tú" Hina, es momento de que te hagas a la idea que ella está muerta, resígnate ya, esa chica nueva que viste solo comparte un parecido físico, no busques misterio donde no lo hay-

-Pero…-

-Ya te he dicho lo que pienso-Le rectificó-Es muy tú problema si sigues con esto, te lo vuelvo a repetir, no te comportes como un mocoso-

.

.

La habitación se encontraba sumida en el silencio y solo estaba siendo alumbrada por una pequeña vela, en ese momento la puerta corrediza se abrió con sumo cuidado

-Pensé que continuarías en el comedor-Exclamo Fugaku-¿Que haces aquí Mikoto?-

-No lograré nada quedándome sentada, algo inadmisible si solo hago eso y no comienzo a actuar; todos, especialmente, Rin y Obito siguen tus ordenes-Dijo con mucha tranquilidad su esposa-Mi deber como madre es proteger a cualquiera de nuestros hijos, por eso debo ayudar de igual forma-Mikoto apretó levemente sus puños-Y…aunque actualmente seas el líder, como esposa debo hacerte ver tus errores-

-¿A que te refieres exactamente?-

-Sabes a lo que me refiero-La mujer se aseguro de que nadie más escuchara la platica-Y no hay necesidad de evadir un tema del que tenemos un gran conocimiento. Para asegurar el matrimonio entre Itachi y la heredera de los Haruno, tú y esos tontos ancianos del consejo formaron 2 sellos especiales, y no solo eso, lo crearon de tal manera que el sello solo va ha desaparecer hasta que la Princesa cumpla 22 años, Osea, hasta el matrimonio de ambos-

-Que te quede bien claro, los consejeros del Clan Haruno son "muy" estrictos, incluso más que el Clan Hyuuga o nuestra familia misma, nunca permitirían que un sujeto cualquiera entrará a la familia-Respondió el hombre-Itachi es el más indicado, lo mismo pienso yo, no dejaría que Itachi se casará con cualquier chica, el líder de los Uchiha debe tener a la mejor esposa, que mejor que una Haruno. Eso es algo que Sasuke nunca conseguirá-

-Claro que no lo lograría, Fugaku-Dijo con un toque de rabia la mujer-Porque nunca le das una oportunidad, tus esperanzas siempre las proyectas en Itachi, por más intentos que él hace por llamar tú atención, lo ignoras-

-Es mi hijo menor, no tiene habilidades para superar a su hermano, y para que te quede bien claro, Sasuke podría tener amoríos hasta el punto de casarse con esa tal Sakura y seguiría sin importarme-

-También quiero aclararte algo, querido, me he dado cuenta de que Hizashi Hyuuga y tú están cortados por la misma tijera, ambos son igual de necios, y sabes porque lo digo-

Mikoto salió furiosa de aquel lugar.

.

.

-Tus padres parecen ser personas ocupadas-Comentó la ojijade-En especial tú padre-

-Supongo que si, para mi no es nada extraño-Contestó con aburrimiento el Uchiha-Aunque hoy han estado bastante diferentes, como si algo les preocupará-

-Tú hermano también parece estar ocupado-

-Hnn-

Su hermano mayor Itachi había tenido toda la vida la atención completa de su padre, algo que Sasuke siempre había anhelado, pero que estaba seguro, nunca conseguiría.

-¿Dije algo malo? Pareces enfadado-

-Para nada-Respondió cortante el Uchiha menor-Simples asuntos sin importancia-

-Ok-La ojijade prefirió no preguntar más, después de todo, no era correcto meterse en los asuntos de los demás-Debo apresurarme-

Fugaku Uchiha y Sasuke Uchiha, había un abismo inmenso entre ambas personas, apenas y los conocía pero sinceramente no parecían padre e hijo. Aquella mala relación entre ambos Uchiha obviamente no era por un mal comportamiento por parte de Sasuke (Pues por lo que había escuchado de él, era un joven bastante responsable), todo se reducía al inexistente amor paternal de Fugaku a Sasuke.

.

.

-Fugaku es uno de mis mejores amigos-Añadió el rubio-Por eso mismo sé que puede llegar a ser un obstinado en cuanto a sus acciones y pensamientos al tratar de "perfeccionar" las situaciones que se dan en su familia, su Clan es poderoso y extremadamente rico-

-Eso lo sé bien-Recalcó Shikaku con un poco de molestia-Uno que otro Uchiha no para de vanagloriarse diciendo que son feudales entre nosotros-

Minato comenzó a reír al escuchar la mención del General Nara, claro que sabía muy bien de eso. En su mayoría, casi todos los integrantes de la Familia Uchiha poseían una arrogancia que en ocasiones era muy difícil de ocultar. En resumen, tratar con cualquiera de los Uchiha era algo muy difícil. Entre Fugaku y Minato había cierto grado de rivalidad, por no decir que la rivalidad venía en su totalidad por parte de Fugaku, el Uchiha parecía no querer olvidar la relación amorosa que existió entre Mikoto y el Namikaze.

-Demonios, no puedo creerlo-Mascullo Minato-Olvide por completo a esos dos. Shikaku, quiero que armes un equipo especial y que sea lo más pronto posible-

-¿Especial?-Indagó el líder Nara

-Si, solo miembros del Clan Inuzuka y Nara saldrán en busca de Nagato y Konan del País de la lluvia, por el momento, lo recomendable en estos momentos evitar que Hayato los utilice como carnada-

-Los guardianes de la Señorita Haruno-Recordó-Bien, partiremos pronto. ¿Informaras a los consejeros de la Familia Haruno?-

-No, dejemos que Sakura-sama se acostumbre a su lugar de origen, todo esto es nuevo en su vida, ha crecido con una forma de pensar muy distinta a la que todos tenemos, liderar tan pronto un país entero solo logrará abrumarla-

-Comprendo-Respondió Shikaku-Utilizaran un nombre falso para no levantar sospechas-

-Sospecho que la familia Uchiha y los consejeros del Clan Haruno trataran de hallar a los guardianes de Sakura, por lo tanto, esta misión se debe realizar con la mayor agilidad-

La puerta de la oficina sonó quedamente, detrás de ella se hallaba Rin. Tanto el Hokage como el líder Nara observaron detenidamente la puerta.

-Esta misma noche trabajaré en el plan-

-Buenas tardes, señores-La ex alumna del Hokage saludó con cortesía-No hubiera querido interrumpirlos, pero debo hablar con usted, Minato sensei-

-Me voy, los dejo para que platiquen-Exclamo el líder Nara-Luego te traeré la información que necesitas, Minato-

-Claro-

.

.


End file.
